Shinning star
by valleygirl18651
Summary: this is the second part to midnight dust. It picks up where Jake and Renesmee are about to get married. Read for more info
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rpov

Jake was at the wolf house with the guys tonight, while I at lexy's house with the girls. I can't believe I am getting married tomorrow, and that Jake will be my husband. The twins were in bed , and natalina was in with Ella they brought toddler bed in for her she was a year old now, And the twins where seven months, time was flying by.

"Who wants vodka?" Aunt Rose came in yelling, they all say she is the party animal.

"Come on it's the night before we have to have a little bit to drink" she said again, but there was a knock at the door.

"Ren can you get that?" lexy asked

"Ya not a problem" I said , I went to open the door. It was a police officer but I never seen him before he must have been knew because I knew almost every officer from Charlie.

"hello I'm going to need to see i.d. we had a call that there was underage drinking going on here" he said

"sure officer its in my purse but I'm not drinking" I bent over to my purse on the side of the couch to get it. He came in the door and shut it behind him. when I turned back around to give him my idea he was shirtless. I cant believe they hired a stripped, aunt Alice hit the radio and he started dancing I was going to kill them.

Jpov

Tomorrow was the day, the day Renesmee would be my wife. The Mrs. Black in my life forever.

" dude come on get out here with us and have a few drinks" Seth said, the guys were outside having a fire.

"lets go son-in-law" Edward yelled. I went out and sat down by them grabbing a beer in the process.

"Jake I cant believe your getting married tomorrow. Just don't have kids" Seth said

"haha why you have a great family" I said

"I know I do but I'm only 23 and I'm married have to kids and a house. Plus my wife is 18 we should be having fun together enjoying our marriage not that I don't enjoy it but it would be nice to not have two kids to worry about just my wife. I mean come on lexy wouldn't be a vampire right now if she never had kids not that I have a problem with that I have grown to accept it but its hard man" something was definitely going on with those two

"Seth we don't even know if ness can have kids" I said. Time went on we were all sitting around the fire it was only me Seth and Edward left everyone else went to bed well besides jasper and Emmett but they went hunting . Seth was about to know out two

"man I'm hitting the hay we gotta be up early for your wedding" Seth said walking into the house, I mean it was 2 in the morning already

"Jake before you take off to bed to can we talk" Edward asked

"Of course" I said

"Renesmee is my little girl; I know you'll give her everything she needs. I may give you a hard time here and there but that's because she is my little girl but Jacob you are family. I mean you might have wanted my wife first and now my daughter but I've looked past that" we started laughing "but in all seriousness I could ask for anyone better for her"

"I'm sorry about bells" I couldn't even keep a straight face with that one

"but really ness will always be your little girl, and she will always love you. A father is a girls first love, I could never take your place and I will never understand how you feel until I have my own daughter not even saying that I ever will. Because we don't know if that will happen with her, and we don't know if that could hurt her" I said

"when the time is right it will happen if it is supposed to. Now you might want to get to bed its late and you have to be up early" we got up and went inside I went to my room Edward stayed in the living room I really was getting married tomorrow everything was going to be perfect. I started thinking about it all before I fell asleep.

Rpov

It was morning, which also meant it was my wedding day. I was no longer going to be Renesmee Carlie Cullen but Renesmee Carlie Black. "ness lets go we need to start getting ready" aunt Alice yelled, banging on the bedroom door I got out of bed and unlocked the door. I locked it last night to go to sleep, mom, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Esme, and Lexy no longer needed to sleep and forgot I do sleep

"ready to do your hair?" she asked

"of course"

"I'm going to do your makeup while Alice does your hair" aunt rose said

"I like this all I have to do is sit here" I joked

"so what are we doing with my hair I want it up"

"well I want to do a French twist if you are ok with that" she asked

"if you do that I have the clip my mother gave me that I wanted to give to you" mom butted in

"of course I want to wear it" talking while aunt rose was doing my makeup was hard. An hour went by and aunt rose was done but aunt Alice till had to fix a little bit.

"ness you're going to look amazing" mom said

"thanks mom" I said

"I remember the day I married your father it was a great day but you getting married makes me want to cry and miss you now I understand it from my mother's point of view. I can only imagine what your father is thinking"

"I know mom but don't worry you will always be important in my life, your my mom." she leaned down giving me a hug

"okay your hair is done!" aunt Alice said I looked in the mirror my hair looked amazing she left my bangs down and pulled my hair back and gentle put the clip right in there. My makeup looked good aunt rose went more natural than anything, with a little mascara and eyeliner. It was time to slip into my dress everyone helped me in. finally dressed there was a knock at the door it was dad.

"everyone out they need father daughter time" aunt Alice said chasing everyone out

"hey honey"he said

"hi daddy"

"are you almost ready to walk down the aisle we still have to drive to the house" he asked

"ya I just need to find a necklace or something to put on."

"well in that case I have this" he pulled a necklace out of his pocket. It was just a white gold chain that had two big hearts connected and then a smaller one in the middle running through both with little diamonds in it

"I love it dad" I said turning around to have him put it on me

"I thought it represented me you and your mother nice" I thought It did to actually

"well I'm ready to give away Cinderella" he said after a sigh

"I'm ready to meet my prince charming but I know he is nothing compared to my king" he smiled with that one

"well than lets go get you married I'm pretty sure your groom is waiting"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jpov

What a wonderful day it was for an outdoor wedding: warm, but not to bad at the same time. There was a nice breeze cooling the guests and family members as they took their seats on either side of the walk leading to the gazebo, where me and ness were to stand. The gazebo was white with red roses all over it. There were gold rose pedals all over the ground, down the aisle was red and gold that ness would walk on. There were enough chairs there for everybody each one painted white with every other one had a red or a gold cushion on it. The flowers the hung down from the trees that were over us was amazing. Alice out did herself this time, to the left was where she Seth the reception. There were plenty of tables surrounding the dance floor, with again roses scattered everywhere. The flowers on the table were red on some table and others were gold. There was a table right before the stage which was ours and the bridal party. Next to those was for my family and ness's , the place looked amazing.

"alright Edward is at the house with ness getting her, Jake go upstairs and get dressed it in 9:15 the guest will be here any minute" Alice yelled Seth was my best man so he came to help me I have jasper and Emmett as groomsmen, it was the easiest thing since Alice and rose were bridesmades. And lexy was her maid of honor. I went to Nessie's room where my tux was laid out. I got dressed and tied my tie.

"are you ready man?" Seth asked

"ready for what to marry her? Ive been waiting my whole life to marry her of course I'm ready" I said it with confidence, I knew it was true.

"ok than lets get out there because its time" it was time it was time to get married ness was somewhere in the house I wasn't allowed to see her. But I knew she was, I went out to the gazebo where I stood waiting for Renesmee, the music started playing lexy and Seth came walking down the aisle. He reached me and said "bro she looks amazing"

Next was rose and Emmett, they were followed by Alice and jasper finally I knew she was coming down the aisle soon. Stephen came down the aisle, the music change it was traditional here comes the bride, natalina came tossing flowers she was a little over a year and knew how to walk thank god. She kind of picked one flower at a time on the ground. And there she was, dressed in the same dress bells wore. In my book Renesmee wore it better she looks absolutely gorgeous. Edward took pride in walking her down the aisle reaching the end he pushed the veil over her head and to the back of he, than lean in and kissed her check.

" Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to witness Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob Black in whole matrimony. which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" the minister asked

"I do" Edward said handing Renesmee over to me. I grabbed her hands and held them tightly as Edward took his seat next to Bella.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy, and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." He paused

"Through marriage, Jacob and Renesmee make a commitment together to face their disappointments embrace their dreams realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Jacob and Renesmee will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding openness and sensitivity to each other."

"the couple have written their own vows" I pulled out my paper when he said this

"Renesmee when I first saw you I hit my knees, I took one look into your eyes and I knew what I was here for. You are my everything, my best friend, my soon to be wife, and my soul mate. Without you I wouldn't be able to do half the stuff I have. You make my bad days good and my good days great I love you Renesmee Cullen the day you say yes was the best day of my life" the tears started falling from her eyes.

"Jacob I remember that day you were taking me to school, I remember the day we had our first kiss, our first date, and I remember the day you asked me to marry you. I feel complete when you're around; I never knew it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. No matter what problem I have that day when you come around it goes away I love you Jacob black" she made me want to cry hearing that

"Do you Jacob black take Renesmee Cullen to be your wife? To love and to hold , to comfort her, to honor and to keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live? If so place the ring on her finger and say I do"

"I do"

"Do you Renesmee Cullen take Jacob black to be your husband? To love and to hold , to comfort her, to honor and to keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" if so place the ring on his finger and say I do"

"I do"

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" I grabbed ness at that moment and kissed her. We walked up the aisle into the house for a minute while everyone settled into there other seats


	3. Chapter 3

they are fianlly married:) i like this chapter a bit.

* * *

Chapter 3

Rpov

"For the first time in public I give you Mr. and Mrs. Black." Emmett said over the microphone. We went out to our tables, with Seth and lexy, Alice and jasper, and rose and Emmett. Mom and dad had Ella and Seth with them at my family table which then there was esme and Carlisle who had natalina and then there was Charlie. At jakes family table there was Billy, than Rachel and Paul, than Rebecca and Stephen. It was packed everyone who fought for me a while ago when I was small was here, and all our family and the pack. I couldn't believe it was my wedding, I couldn't believe I was married. It came time for our first dance. They played our song your still the one by Shania twain, I looked into his eye and knew I had everything I ever wanted. I felt like the song wasn't long enough

"I love you Mrs. Black" that sounded right when Jake said it

"I love you Mr. Black" I said back

"Can I cut in and have a dance with my daughter?" dad asked

"Of course" Jake handed me over

"You know I wish you the best, and I'm glad you found someone that means as much as your mother means to me" he talked while dancing

"He is my soul mate dad" I tried saying while he twirled me around the dance floor.

"I'm so glad baby girl" he said kissing my forehead "and know I am always here for you, so is your mother" he continued. The song ended I went to find Billy and make him dance.

"Let's go Billy you're dancing"

"no I'm not" he said

"oh yes you are now let's go" I drug him out there

Jpov

I watched her as she danced with person after person, she danced with my dad. Even though he can't dance she grabbed his arms and danced and had him moving his upper part of his body.

"okay everybody if you could take your seats we're going to eat dinner and do the toast" Alice ad the microphone.

"ill go first I said grabbing the microphone" I said getting up

"okay now everyone here knows this story, I met ness when she was a baby and as she grew I became what she needed a protector, a brother, a best friend, a boyfriend, and now a husband. I have always loved her and I knew from day one she was my soul mate. Ya I might have gone for bells but if I didn't it would've taken me forever to find ness. Sorry about that Edward" everyone laughed "and I'm sorry for stealing your little girl but as you can she isn't so little now"

"keep talking like that and ill come kill you son-in-law" he was laughing

"alright I can catch a hint sorry for that one to. But Bella and Edward I would like to thank you for bring such a great person into this world and I am very thankful to call her my wife"

"to Renesmee" I said holding my glass up. Edward got up on the stage next

"Ok so I haven't always like Jacob, he did try to steal my wife. She wasn't my wife at the time, than he imprinted on my little girl. She was mine too and I didn't like that either until I seen how right he is for her. When they look at each other it is the same look Bella and I give each other. They are deeply in love and I wish them the best of lucky and endless happiness" his speech was one of a kind Seth was next.

"Okay the last two speeches have been about jakes huge mistake. Sorry Bella but I'm not going to talk about that, shit I just did. Nessie is a kind loving caring person. She would give you the shirt off your back to help you and Jake now well he might not always he can be a tough one sometimes I'm just kidding he would do the same but he gets hot heated but Nessie keeps him rounded they have had like one fight there whole life. Their my best friends and I'm so glad I was here on this day for them, to Nessie and Jake"

"To Nessie and Jake" everyone yelled. Everyone kept making speeches one after another talking about how happy they were for us but I don't think anyone could be happier than me right now. The rest of the night went on we cut the cake, Nessie yelled and told me if I put it in her face she would divorce me. I did it anyways. All I recall before she smacked me was

"The divorce papers will be on the desk tomorrow morning, jerk"

"And me yelling I love you babe"

"And I got a I love you too" with a slap and cake in the face she was one of a kind I will give you that. The party went on until like 9.

"You guys need to leave to catch your plane" Alice said. I wanted to go to Esme Island Edward and Bella told me it was wonderful and that they replaced the bed. We didn't tell Nessie though. We got into the limo while everyone threw rice in the air. It took us a little to get to the airport and the plane ride was even longer, than another car ride and a boat we were finally there. We were at esme island

Rpov

Jake brought me to esme island where mom and dad had their honeymoon they didn't lie when they said how pretty it was. Right after the boat drove away I stripped piece by piece and ran off into the water. Jake followed but had his clothes on he picked me up and carrying me into the house with my legs wrapped around him he started kissing my neck he knew what I wanted and I knew exactly what he wanted to do. But if I know aunt Alice she probably packed some nice clothes for me to wear to bed. I quickly jumped down and ran into the room with my bag and I was right there was a black see through nighty. I wore it out of the room Jake was on the bed.

"Renesmee damn! That isn't going back home" he said getting up off the bed "because I'm going to rip it off right now" he grabbed in the middle of my back and tore it into not all he ripped he tore off my thong too. Next thing I knew I was on my back on the bed.

"Jake" I moaned, he kissed my check some more. But this time he worked his way down to my stomach and then down further. Once he starting licking me down there I lost it I was moaning horrible.

"babe please just have sex with me" I wanted him and I wanted him bad

"if you say so baby" he had a smirk on his face, next thing I knew my leg was in the air and he was shoving his penis inside me and it just wouldn't fit easy. He was finally inside me and he wasn't taking it easy. This went on for like an hours me moaning his name. Jake liked switching positions a lot so I was tossed all around the bed. Finally he cummed and this time it was inside me now that we were married we didn't really care anymore about if I got pregnant if I even could. I went to wash up when Jake was done I quickly cleaned myself and went back out there and laid down next to him to fall asleep. I still was having a hard time believing I was finally married and to Jake he was truly my soul mate. Jake dosed of to sleep and I start to too.

* * *

**review i love when you guys do:))))))))))))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jpov

Last night was amazing, not even last night yesterday was amazing. I married my soul mate, Renesmee was now mine for good. She didn't know it by while we were here there was a little apartment above the shop that esme and Alice was remodeling for us. They offered to buy a house but I wanted my own place with my own money. The unity was open now so I was making money, and a decent amount of it.

Ness was still sleeping when I looked over she was snoring away. I found it cute when she snored because she didn't do it often, and it was soft and silent. I leaned over and kissed her fore head before getting up to go cook breakfast. I looked in the fridge and found some eggs and bacon. We were going to have to get some food for here. I grabbed two pans and placed them on the stove with some butter in one. Placing the bacon in the pan it sizzled I cracked the eggs and put it in the other one. As it was cooking I looked for bread to put in the toaster. Finally I found it popped it in and flipped the eggs and the bacon. The toast popped up so I buttered it quickly than pulled ness's eggs out and put mine in the pan.

"that smells really good" ness said as she walked into the kitchen. She looked so cute she was in a pairof shorts and one of my t shirts, her hair was all a mess and she had no makeup on.

"good because this plate is yours"

"I can get use to this waking up to breakfast everyday"

"ya more like it is going to be the other way around" I said jokingly

"you wish babe" she always had that smart attitude when she said things

Lexy pov

I was helping Alice clean up from the wedding; Seth was inside with the twins before he had to go to work. Ella was crawling around now Seth was still having some trouble but he has been doing better with his lungs Carlisle said it looks like in a couple months two a year he might not need breathing treatment so much. That was a really good thing, I got a text from ness

_Honeymoon is amazing see you in 6 days give the babies a kiss for me_

She loved the twins, its hard to know I can never have another one. At least I got a boy and a girl that made me happy that I got a little Seth and a little me. Although baby Seth might look like his father but he is more like me than Ella and Ella is more like Seth.

"lexy I have to get to work Seth is sleeping but Ella is crawling around the living room do you want to come in and get her?" Seth yelled down from the patio. I went up to get her, she was all smiles. I grabbed a blanket and her to go back outside. Alice laid the blanket down for me and I put Ella on it Seth brought out toys.

"bye honey I get out around 8 tonight but I'm in charge down there so it doesn't really matter what I do since rose lives in Seattle and Jake is on his honeymoon its only me and Embry but as long as someone is there to control the workers well be okay" he said kissing me.

"okay goodbye I love you have a good day"

"I love you too" he said getting into the car."

"ya know being a vampire isn't easy, it has only been a couple months and I still want to slaughter the whole town now and again when I get to hungry" I said

"yeah it isn't easy when you first turn but that's why we have jasper"Alice said

"which reminds me you haven't hunted" jasper came in saying

"it have been a little bit" I said

"I know I have had to watch your emotions more lately, how about we go than" he said

"I have the twins today" I informed him

"I'll watch them you can't be pushing it like that lexy remember they have actual human blood in them if you get to the part where you can't stop yourself you can hurt them" Alice said

"I know guys but I was a mother first I can't keep asking everyone to watch my kids"

"you didn't ask I offered and come on they are my niece and nephew" Alice said

"ok fine let go jasper, is it just me and you or are you going to make Edward and Bella come again" I was getting aggravated with this whole hunting thing already.

"if you wanna just go with us we can its safer to have Edward and Bella there though" he didn't want to ppiss me off he could feel I was getting angry and angry in a newborn wasn't good. Suddenly I felt calm, I knew that was because of jasper.

"lets go well go hunting" he said

Rpov

It was almost time to leave we were here for 5 days already

"what do you want to do today" Jake asked

"I don't know let explore but on ur swim trunks just incase" I said

"does that mean I get to see you in a bikini" he asked

"omg its not like you haven't seen more that that" I said walking into the bedroom to get changed. I found a pink halter bikini that I really like. All of sudden I started feeling sick I ran into the bathroom to puke. The chicken wings I just ate must have gotten me sick, or the maybe the 4 pieces of pizza, or the cake. I ate a lot today damn, it was only noon.

"are you feeling okay? Do you need anyting" Jake asked peeking his head in the bathroom

"umm get me the pills in my bag its only Tylenol"

"sure thing babe"

"hey why is there tampons in here babe? You haven't had your period the whole time we were here" he yelled back and suddenly I was worried. I did put on a couple pounds since we been here, I was eating like crazy and now puking. Is it possible to be pregnant in a couple days though?

"babe call Carlisle" I yelled back

* * *

**deju vu can you say? i like this about this chapter? is it going to go the same way as bella and edward? or differently**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rpov

I think I'm pregnant was that even possible we were sure if I could carry a baby or anything like that. How would it be? it would be part wolf, and vampire?

"babe Carlisle is on the phone" Jake said handing me the phone

"hey ness what is wrong is everyone ok?" Carlisle asked

"I think so but I think I'm pregnant, I don't know how we have only been here a week not even but I can stop eating, I'm puking and I put on five pounds. And I also have an urge to hunt"

"ness you need to come home, it sounds like you are and we need to do testing we don't know what would happen we might not be able to carry this child, it could kill you and its self" that was all Jake needed to hear he grabbed the phone.

"we are leaving now, tell Edward to meet us at the airport." Jake said

"ya I know Carlisle I don't care about that all I care about is her, if needed to be done we will" I was told to pack my suit case so I did. Jake had his done and we were out the door and on the boat. I could tell he wasn't happy I didn't know what Carlisle said to him but it couldn't have been good.

Edward pov

This wasn't happening again there was no way. I was on my way to get Jake and Renesmee from the airport because she pregnant and she already knew. It couldn't happen all over again I almost lost Bella I won't take a second chance and loose Renesmee. I was at the airport where boarding off the plane. When I saw here I could see that her belly was bigger she was already showing how was that possible.

"hi daddy" she said wrapping her arms around me

"hi honey" I paused "let's get home to Carlisle"

They got into the car I didn't know what to do I was so nervous on what he was going to say. Pulling up to the house I knew it was going to be hard. There was a chance she would have to terminate the baby. "Carlisle we're home" I yelled

"Ness let's get you in the room okay?" he said as Jacob and I followed

"dad do you have to come?" she asked

"yes ness your mother will be here too" I said because Bella was in the room. Carlisle did some test and said Nessie was already in her 3month, meaning the baby grew that fast in a couple days.

"is she going to make it?" she asked

"that I don't know sweetie I don't even know if your going to make it if you keep it." Carlisle told her the thing she didn't want to here

"it seems the vampire gene has triggered a bit of the wolf gene in it also. A fourth vampire a fourth human and half wolf cant be good. Its going to be strong Nessie. Its going to break bone like you did. It could kill you like you almost killed your mother" he said again

"everyone get out I want to talk to Jake and that's it" she yelled

Jpov

Ness could die, or something serious could happen to her. This baby didn't seem that important we could adopt or she could have a baby with someone human.

"Renesmee you cant go through with this, I know how much you want this baby but you cant. I cant lose you" I said

"Jake you want me to kill our child?" she asked

"Nessie that thing is going to possible kill you and itself anyways" I said

"it isn't a thing, say baby! Or our child! I cant stop this baby if I die I die" she yelled

"if you die, do you hear yourself? If you die, what happen when you die and I cant even look at the thing because how disgusted I am" I was getting angry

"Jake I need to talk to my mother please tell her come here" she asked so I did. I walked out slamming the door. "Bells she wants you!" I yelled, she came up stairs and went into the room

"Jacob calm down" Edward said

"how do I calm down when that thing can fucking kill her" I yelled

"her body can handle more than Bella's did she is part vampire" he paused "we don't know if it will harm her"

"it doesn't matter there is a chance no kid is worth that of my wife"

"Jake I was in the same spot as you a couple years ago don't you remember? You can't shut her out because your mad. It is her decision in the end because it's her body, and her life. I was worried about Bella I was angry with Bella about as angry as you are with her but at one moment in time I heard Renesmee's thought and I knew she didn't mean to hurt Bella or anything it'll be okay Bella made it so she can to" he was trying to help

"but Bella was turned into a vampire, we don't even know if ness can be full vamp." I said. I heard the door open it was Bella coming out.

"she is keeping the baby, and I will stand by my daughter as rose stood by me, she also called rose and she is coming back down with natalina, she is also supporting her. Jake she said she loves you and wants you to understand. Edward you're her father and she wants you to also understand why she is doing this" she said

"no, I refuse to go through this again bells I cant. You weren't my imprint and it killed me seeing you like that her will kill me worse she is my imprint" I hit the floor.

"Jacob we'll get through this" Edward said helping me back up and onto the couch

"I can't lose her Edward I can't" bells went back upstairs to be with ness

Rpov

I could kill this baby; I knew my mother would understand because she did it with me. And I knew I had to call aunt rose. I told aunt rose everything how the baby's wolf gene was triggered and how the vampire gene was still there. Mom went down stairs to tell them I was keeping it I heard Jake yelling

I heard "I can't lose her Edward I can't" it killed me knowing he wasn't supporting me. But if it wasn't for my mother making the same choice I'm making how would I look being so much of a coward. There was a knock at the door mom answered it. Dad was outside "can I come in"

"sure" I said

"ness darling you have to understand how hard this is for us Jake loves you" I cut him off

"your not going to change my mind"

"As much as I wish you would I'm not trying to, just understand we don't want to lose you" he said

"I understand that but this is my child and as much as we don't know the outcome I am going through with it" I told him

"fine" he walked out of the room. I didn't care I got off the table and went to my bedroom mom said she would send aunt rose up when she got there. I went to go lay down , but I could lay down I was hungry and not just hungry I wanted to hunt I yelled for mom

"mom" she got there quickly

"I want to hunt I need to" I said

"ill go get animal blood and put it in a cup stay in bed darling"

* * *

**Its like a flashback of bella all over again what do you think? do you like the way i made that. i do but some of yous might feel different.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rpov. It was 4 day no that ive decided to keep this baby. He or she is very strong, I have two broken ribs they heel quick but they still hurt. From being half vampire I heal quick. Carlisle says I am about the size of 4 months now. He thinks in about two weeks I should deliver. The baby was taking a lot of the nutrition in my body my face looked a little sunk in. I had to go to Carlisle's office to see if my ribs have healed. Jake refused to come to the appointment with Carlisle actually we have barely talked the last four days. Mom and aunt rose were here for me a lot. I was all bruised up on my stomach from him/she kicking me.

"how are we today Renesmee?" Carlisle asked, I was feeling like straight shit I was always eating and still couldn't feel better or feel not hungry. I wanted blood so much and animal blood was barely doing it.

"better" I lied.

"good now lets check those ribs, lift your shirt" I pulled it up as he said

"ok now they feel better and only a slight fracture now, but only the xrays will tell" my body did heal quickly so I wasn't to worried about that. It did hurt when the baby kicked though badly. There was a knock at the door, it opened and it was Jake.

"well hello Jacob" Carlisle paused "I was just telling ness that her ribs are almost healed that it is just a slight fracture now."

"that is good I guess ya know since that thing broke them" he said

"if your going to be negative just leave" I said. I couldn't understand how he felt but than again he couldn't understand how I felt.

"fine ill shut up" he was filled with anger

"okay ness you need to get more blood in you, your starting to look really bad."

"ive been drinking it Carlisle, I have at cup every 10 minutes" he looked shocked

"why don't we start mixing it a little you can have half human half animal and see how that does" he was concerned"

"ok I guess" I said as he left the room

"Renesmee don't you see what its doing to you? Look at your stomach your covered in brusies your ribs were fully broken, you have to drink human blood because of this thing. I understand you want a baby but we could adopt or something" he was upset with me

"Jake it wouldn't be ours and also don't you understand if my mother didn't fight for me I wouldn't be here. We would've never met, what if she is someone imprint what id she was meant to do something special and because I gave up means that wont happen now"

"she? It's a girl?" that was the first real interest he showed in the baby

"I don't know for sure I just think it is a girl" I said

"wow"

"she can hear you to and she liked the sound of your voice Jacob" dad said, he was standing In the doorway

"she has barley heard my voice though" that was it that first time he called the baby something besides it.

"she has she has good hearing she like you voice, ness, and Bella" dad said

Jpov

Maybe she, it wasn't so evil. We know she had the wolf gene since part of it was triggered and maybe ness will make it through I mean she healed in four days from broken ribs.

"just keep thinking like that" Edward said before walking away

"I love you" Jake said to me

"I love you too Jake"

"I still wish you wouldn't shut me out we were supposed to make decision together not like this ness, I'm trying to understand why you want to keep her. But at the same time why would you want to take a risk of dying and leaving everyone"

"because like I said what if this baby is meant for greatness what if she does something important? What if she is someones imprint of does something great in her time what if Jake? And she is a little bit of me and you why wouldn't I want to keep it"

We somewhat got along after that I still wasn't full happen with her decision but its okay.

Lpov

No one wanted ness to have this baby, it just wasn't good for her. As my bestfriend laid there on the couch looking so sickly i knew it had to stop but I also knew she wouldn't let that happen.

"mom I need more blood" she said. Blood Nessie barely even hunted before and now she had a cup in her hand at all times and part of it was human blood. I couldn't believe what she was going through to keep this baby it was unreal.

"this child really isn't good for you Ren why cant you see this" I said

"it really isn't Nessie the fetus can kill you" Alice said

"why can you all just accept the fact she wants to have the baby Jake is doing it. He is the last person who wants her to have it besides Edward and he is being there for her. Seriously Alice anyone else get pregnant your throwing a fucking shower and lexy you're her best friend if she came to me and said she didn't want to have the baby I would understand even though that is the last thing I would want her to do you all just need to grow the hell up" I think we pissed rose off just a little bit

"I need to use the bathroom" ness said and rose jumped up to help her.

Rpov

Aunt rose yelled at everyone and it made me cry, there was so much fighting over me. I didn't even do anything wrong all I did was want to have my child. I said I had to pee so I could get out of there, I wasn't able to move on my own anymore and as much as I was glad Jake and I were talking, I didn't want to push it either so aunt rose helped me.

"come on ness" she said lifting me up. Mom had brought me my blood to drink , my eyes started to have a bit of a red tint to them you could only see it in the light though. We were walking up the steps when mom asked "have you thought of any baby names?"

"I have given it for a girl I like addyson or alionna and for a boy I like Caleb" i said

"I like addyson a lot but than again I like alionna how about middle names?" aunt rose asked

"well I was thinking Addyson Rosalie , and Alionna Ellie" I said

"awe ness that is so sweet I like them both, now for the boys?" she asked

"I really like Caleb Jacob." I said

"I really like that one" Jake said, he was standing in the door way. "I also like Addyson Rosalie" he said

"well than its settled Addyson Rosalie and Caleb Jacob" I said giving him a hug. I really did have to pee now so I went to the bathroom.

Jpov

4 more days

It was extremely hard to be there for ness because there was a chance she could die because of addyson but I knew I had to be there for my wife and for my daughter. I was going to have Alice fix the apartment up but with a little one on the way we just didn't have room in the apartment. I was looking at houses now, something in our price range. Edward kept telling they would pay the difference but I couldn't let them. Ness was really big now about the size of someone 6 months the baby cracked another rip and Nessie was all bruised up. Her face wasn't so sunk in anymore she was eating almost ten meals a day and that doesn't include the things she ate in between, plus she was drink 19 10 oz cups of blood a day it was bumped up to a third of human blood now. I was a bit scared that ness was going to get addicted to that. She was sleeping next to me in bed , I was trying to be quite so I didn't wake her. From the heat of the baby she was extremely hot. She wasn't able to shift nor did Carlisle think she would when she comes out, probably not until 16 he just thinks she picked up the strength and the listening part of the gene. At least she would be the next alpha not that I'm stepping down anything soon I was going to be around for a while. Ness was groaning in her sleep with pain, this happen a lot anymore it was addyson kicking her back. Next thing I knew she was screaming.

"baby what wrong?" I asked but she kept screaming Carlisle and Edward were in the room. Carlisle checked and she wasn't in labor the baby cracked part of her spin kicking.

"is she going to be okay I mean that's her spine?" I asked

"he can hope her vampire side fixes that with no issues but she isn't going to be able to walk for the next couple days hopefully it fixes or she will have serious problems for the rest of her life" that new killed me the baby was hurting her so bad. I didn't want to say I was starting to love addyson because everytime I felt like I was she did stuff like this.

"baby are you feeling ok?" I asked

"I'm in a lot of pain but ill be okay don't worry"she said

How was I not to worry that was my wife, I couldn't take this she still had another week before Carlisle thought the baby would come. Another week of her being hurt and broken bones I just couldn't do this anymore how do I sit here and stand by this. Ugh this decision sucked, I needed to leave the room I had to get fresh air

"ill be right back here is your blanket and the pillow" I said before I left. I walked down the steps and right out the door Edward heard my thoughts and followed. I didn't need his shit too, I know I need to be there for her even though she could die. While he was against the whole thing I had to be here. God damn this child already!

"Jacob" he said I knew the speech was coming.

* * *

**who likes the baby names? it took me a little while to come up with them ive been thinking of names since i wrote about lexy being pregnant. i really like caleb jacob. that way they can call him c.j. more tomorrow i have to get to bed let me know what you guys think**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry i didnt get this one done yesterday i wasnt feeling well.**

Chapter 7

Rpov

My spine was healed, but I was still on bed rest. Carlisle didn't want me moving unless it was necessary; he figured it would be about another week before the baby was here. Addyson was growing fast; I mean it is nice not having to wait all the time normal mothers have to meet their child but the pain I'm in sucks. Mom was bringing me the blood I was up to 2 cups every hour.

"Here honey" when she talked addyson would start moving a lot. She mostly moved around when Jake would talk though she honestly loved his voice.

"thanks mom" I said, I felt a strong pain in my side

"how are you feeling?" she asked

"my side is hurting again I think she broke a rib"

"ill get Carlisle" she said rushing out the door

Jpov

I knew when bells came out of the room that fast that there was something wrong. Addyson hurt her again, I wish she would just have her already so that I didn't have to see this every day. Ness was going through so much it was unbelievable. I started to get use to the idea of addyson. I actually found a house in our price range too. It was a nice four bedroom 3 baths, big living room, really nice kitchen I knew ness would love it I was heading out to look at it. It was only 10 minutes from the main house and with the way I drive make it 5. The current owners were waiting outside.

"good afternoon my names Jake" I said

"hi I'm tiffany" the woman extended her hand "and this is my husband Kyle" I shook his hand also.

"I am very interested in the house, my wife and I live with her foster parents right now ,so were looking to get out on our own you probably know them Mr. and Mrs. Cullen"

"awe doctor Cullen which one of his children is your wife?" tiffany asked

" Renesmee his newer foster child" I said

"well let me show you around, it does have a two car garage, large wrap around porch"she said walking into the from door. The house on the outside was white with blue windows and doors. Walking through the front door you walked into the living room. It was really big looked like the size of the one at the house, it had a light tan paint on the walks and a darker brown carpeting through it.

"this is the living room, and right off of hereis the dinning room and kitchen" there was two door ways the first one was to the dinning room and than down a little bit was the kitchen we walking into the dinning room it was a very light bloor with black marble tile flooring. The kitchen was the same flooring the walls were red and cream in the kitchen though. We walking back into the living room and to the right was a huge stair case there was 3 levels of floors.

" Here is the half bathroom" she said opening the door, it was a decent size there was two sinks and two mirrors which I liked and the toilet in the was a light green color in there. Next to the left was bedroom number one it wasn't to big but it was about big as ness room now so it had a decent amount of size that has grey carpet and white walls.

"all the rooms are the same color and same size besides the one upstairs." "also here is the second bathroom" it was bigger than the other there was a shower and a tub in there, two sinks again with the two mirrors and this was another brown room. Marble counters and flooring though extremely pretty. We went up the steps again which is where the master bedroom was "this is the master bedroom and the master bath" she said opening the doors the room was huge. It was amazing there was a fire place right at the end of the room the bathroom was huge to the tub was placed into the floor and the shower head was above in a square formation it was amazing there was a huge counter with two sinks and the cabniets under and one big mirror that went across the back of the wall.

"this is the balcony" she opened a set of French doors to a balcony overlooking the back yard.

"this is the back yard there is about an acre of land with the woods." She pointed down

"well I really like the house and I would want it the ad said you were looking to get 300,000 right?" I asked.

"that's what were asking for yes" she said

"well than ill take it"

Rpov

Jake was gone all day, I had no idea where he was. I'm starting to think that addyson might be a Caleb and I wanted to tell Jake. Thinking about it girls normally don't have the wolf gene they are just carriers of it. And for how strong the baby is I believe it is a boy now. A little Caleb Jacob running around .

I texted mom

_I'm hungry_

_What do you want to eat?_ She texted back

_Idc anything_

I really good eat anything, I wasn't craving anything really besides something to help with the pain which I couldn't have. Carlisle knocked on the door

"I think we are going to be expecting addyson before you know it I tested your hormones it is telling me that your 8 almost 9 months pregnant already" that news was good

"Carlisle can I ask you what my chances of making it are? Oh and its Caleb" I asked

"ness I don't know the answer to that, you seem to heal quickly but if we cant keep your human part alive long enough for you to heal than idk if ill be able to turn you and caleb? I thought it a girl?" he said

"ill hold on as long as I can Carlisle, and I feel it's a boy now." I said

"I have another option too, we can do a C-section on the baby that way he doesn't hurt you during labor." That seemed like a good idea

"I like that plan but do you think he is ready to come out?" I asked

"I think he will be ready by tomorrow since it only takes him about 3-4 days to just a whole couple months and so than tomorrow morning?"

"tomorrow morning" I said back

"I love you darling" he said walking out of the room

"I love you too"

Jpov

I got home and found out that ness now thinks it is a boy and that he is being born tomorrow they are going to cut her open and take him out. Ness was close to human, she was able to be cut but she would heal herself. I thought them taking the baby out would be better for her anyways that way he doesn't cause any more problems. To think in the morning I was going to be a father.

"Alice and bells can I talk to you outside?" I asked.

"sure Jake"they said following me outside

"I bought a house it is wonderful but it need to be furnished completely can you guys do it tomorrow? The people gave me the keys and were going to sign the papers tomorrow afternoon but they gave me permission to furnish it and id like to install and alarm system" I said

"yay more things to plan and design" Alice loved doing things like this

"sure Jake anything for my daughter and son in law" bells said

* * *

**ness is going to have the baby yayy who thinks its a boy and who thinks it a girl or who wants a boy or a girl? let me know**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jpov

Today is the day, I become a father. I am nervous because my wife is on the line a bit since we don't know the outcome.

"are yous ready?" Carlisle asked

"I am and I think she is too she is feeling a little happy from that medicine" I said

"I'm goooood Carlisle" she was dragging her words out

"Edward they're ready." He said. This reminded me of ness being born , Edward and I in grabbed the knife and cut her open.

"she was already in labor we need to get the baby out now" he said. I was worried now, new was in labor and that could kill her its why we were taking Caleb early!

"shes fading Carlisle" Edward yelled

"I have to get the baby before I can do anything for her" he said pulling out the baby

"it's an addyson, Jake take her" he said

"no, I cant not until ness is ok" I said, Bella must have been waiting because she was in here to take the baby with no one calling here

"Carlisle give me her"she said with her arms out. He started doing all different kind of things while Edward stitched her up.

"stay with us baby you gotta heal yourself, you cant leave me now" he heart rate started to pick back up

Rpov

I heard the machines beeping , I knew I was going and I was ok with that.

"stay with us baby you gotta heal yourself, you cant leave me now" I heard Jake say, instantly I knew I had to start fighting and that I did. I knew I could hold on long enough to were my body would heal it self.

"she picking herself back up Edward give her a shot of this" I heard Carlisle yelling my eyes were closed I didn't have the strength to open them I squezzed jakes and a bit to let him know I was okay. If we had more kids we would have to take the baby out sooner since I hit labor this morning.

"that's all that we could do she has to do the rest Jake" Carlisle said. I wish Jake would've held the baby

"I'm not leaving her side until she is ok" Jake said he kissed my forehead and sat back down

Bella pov

Jake couldn't take the baby when she was born, I was waiting right by the door and I heard them so I took her. I held my granddaughter in my arms, little addyson was so adorable. She had light brownish blondish hair color an there was a lot of hair , no idea where she got that from I think Edwards side he did have the bronze color. She had Bright green eyes. Jacobs dark skin, she looked a lot like Renesmee but also had Jacob In her. She was the size of a normal baby but she grew faster I mean ness got pregnant on the june 24th and today was July 16th. I put a diaper and got her dressed into the outfit ness picked out it was a pink shirt shirt and skirt, with the leggings attached but the leggings were pink zebra. Edward and Carlisle came out of the room.

"How is she?" I asked

"I've done everything I can for her stopped the bleeding and but addyson punctured her spleen on her way out, the only thing we can do is pray she will heal herself." Carlisle said

"I told you that thing was no good for her now she is going to die because of this thing" lexy yelled. Jake came out of the room hearing lexy "now this is what ness wanted lexy and if you can't understand that than you aren't truly her best friend you don't think I want to see my wife in a state she might not come over she might pass she is only half vampire she it trying to heal herself but if she wanted addyson in this world addyson would be here so obviously addyson is here and that is what she wanted now again anyone who can't support her decision can just leave, now Bella I would like to hold my daughter" he said. We all knew he meant it and lexy sat down and shut her mouth, if Jake could do this with that being his wife anyone could do it. I handed him addyson

"hello my little star, its daddy. I'm so happy I finally get to meet you" he said.

_Hi daddy _

"she can talk to me" he said again

"Jake she didn't say anything" Edward said

"no she said it to me in my head" Jake said

"I wonder something" Carlisle said "if she is taking after Edward, Jacob think something and see if she responds" he continued

_I hope you get to meet your mommy , she would love you_. I thought

_I hope I get to meet her too._

"yup she can" Jake said

Jpov

Addyson had a power that was like Edwards she could talk to you in your head and hear what you think. She was just a bit advanced for Edward.

"I heard that" Edward said

She only did it for me though, besides that she was quiet. Looking at her made me want to cry because she looked so much like ness besides the hair. She had my nose though and my skin tone, than again she was 50% wolf 25%vampire and 25% human.

"and so the lion fell in love with the lamb" Edward said

_What a stupid lamb_ she said

"she said what a stupid lamb" he smiled

"What a sick masochistic lion" Edward said. I believe that was Edwards way of seeing if she could talk and hear him

_Tell him I said ok I will_

"she said okay she will" I told him

I decided to take her into see ness I figured she could talk to her and everything would help her heal

Rpov

I heard the door open I still could only really hear things I was out of it.

"tell mommy what you want to she will hear you" I heard Jake say

_Hi mommy its me addyson._

Was that my daughter? I couldn't understand how I would hear her

Yes it is me mom, grandpa Edward says its my special power

_Well hello addyson. Mommy loves you very much._

_I love you to mommy_

"stay strong ness darling I love you"

_tell daddy I love him too_

"we have one special daughter ness now wake up so you could meet her" jake said kissing my forehead

* * *

**What do you guys think about addyson's power? it kind of links her and edward, she has his hair a bit too just more blonde. let me know what you think? i like her i was torn between making her a girl or boy but i remembered i put the picture of the little girl running with the wolf. and than i decided that it was going to be an addyson.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jpov

Its been a week since Addyson has been born she looked the size of a 2 month old though. Her aging was much quicker than ness was. Blondie was leaving today she had to get back to Emmett and for once I can say I am going to miss her. It was nice having someone to either watch addyson or go into the office. I asked Rosalie to be here godmother and Seth to be her god father. Nessie was still in a coma, but she was fighting every day. Addyson told me when we would come in she said she was almost ready to wake up. Addyson also started talking to other people like Bella, Edward, Seth and rose. She felt comfortable with them. Lexy still resented addyson a bit, that was the only bad part of addyson being able to read people's minds. She knew exactly how lexy felt. Alice almost had the house done but we wouldn't move until ness was wake.

_Daddy mom wants to talk to you_ she said to me when I picked her up. I took addyson with me thinking I would need her to communicate with ness but I didn't she was sitting up on the table.

"hey honey" she said "can I hold my daughter?" she continued. I handed addyson over, I could see ness loved being a mother.

"I miss you Jake" she said

"I miss you too ness, I cant believe how long it have been" I said

"Jake it has only been a week, I wasn't in pain I just was sleeping" she was telling the truth we made sure that she had enough pain medicine.

"Jake I want to have more kids" when she said that I almost cried she already almost died on me and if it happen again

_Don't worry daddy._

_Oh I know addyson I won't worry_

"Hi mommy's baby I love you very much I'm sorry it took me so long to meet you." She said

"Ness I wanna show you something" I wanted to show her the house

"Sure let's go"

From addyson being 50% wolf she was extremely warm about 100 degrees give or take some. There was no need for a jacket or anything and she was growing unbelievably.

Rpov

Addyson was so big already she was growing fast it only took a week for her to be about 2 month already. Carlisle was measuring her the way he did me, she grew faster though he believed it would slow down though after she hit a certain age like I did. Jake wanted to go somewhere so I put addyson in natalina old car seat. There was no point in buying one because in about 3 months she would be grown out of one. I got out to the car and Jake drove for about ten minutes and he pulled outside this house it was really pretty. There was a nice big front yard and then it was connected to the woods.

"what are we doing here?" I asked

"Well this is our home" he said

"Our what? You bought this" i couldn't believe he actually bought a house

"yes I did it's a four bedroom, and I guess since you want more kids that's good" Jake said I believe as long as we take the baby out on time that we will be good because that's what hurt me is when I went into labor. I went into the house to explore it and I feel in love, Jake outdid himself.

Jpov

Ness loved the house, which made me happy I think she was going to miss being so close to home. Its only ten minutes though it's not like its hour and we are only 2 minutes from Charlie. We got back in the car and headed home it was time for addyson to take a nap. We pulled up and seen that Wyatt was there, and that's when it happen. He looked right into Addyson's eyes and he was in the palm of her little hand. I knew what had happen because it happen to me about 10 years ago. He had imprinted on my daughter

"Jake I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I didn't know" he said

"Wyatt its not your fault" I told him to think one of my wolves imprint on my daughter

"God damn it another one" Bella said

"man I didn't mean to I just wanted to see jakes baby something was telling me to come see her and than I imprinted" Wyatt felt bad

"Wyatt I did it with ness and I know she will be in good hands youll protect her and guide her through everything youll be her bestfriend and eventually you'll be part of the family physically and not mentally I understand" I was really close with wyatt him and his sister haven't really had anyone when the shifted so I was hanging out with him a bit before the fight.

"thanks Jake I really am sorry and to you to ness"

"don't be sorry Wyatt I like you and I know that youll be just as good as the man who imprinted on me, now why don't you come in you can eat dinner with us." Ness said

He handed addyson to him and let him carry the car seat in. Wyatt was 17 and well addyson would be there in a few short years Carlisle guessing around 4 or 5 years. Which wasn't long but we knew we would have forever with her.

Wyatt pov

I really didn't mean to imprint on addyson, I just wanted to see the new baby. Jake says that could be a reason that there is always a pull to your imprint. I thought Jake would be mad but he wasn't he was ok with it all. I knew that this was the alpha daughter she was the next alpha if she phased which they were sure she would. I took her out of the carseat and held her in my arms

"hi Addy I'm wyatt and I'm guy make sure no one ever hurts you" looking into her bright green eyes I knew that I found what I needed in my life this whole time

_Hi wyatt my name is addyson but I like the nickname addy _

"wow umm Jake your daughter talks" I was a little shaken up by that

"oh sorry man I forgot to tell you she can hear your thought and then talk to you in your head to we guess that she gets it from Edward we're not sure" Jake said

_That I guess we can have our own conversations_

"that also means she is going to be able to read about you imprinting on her so she's going to ask and ness and I are ok with you telling her just be careful telling her just explain it slowly in about a couple months" Jake said

_So you care for me a lot don't you_

_That I do Addy you are going to be something extremely important to me, not even going you are._

_I like you wyatt, I like you wyatt I'm tired I want to sleep._

"Jake man shes tired where should I put her to sleep at?" I asked

"Nessie room is right up the steps there is a pack n play up there that she has been sleeping in until we move to the new house"

"alright man ill be right back down to eat" I said getting up and carrying Addy to the room, I laid her down and told her "goodnight Addy, ill be here when u wake up"

_Goodnight wyatt, ill see you when I wake up_

"welcome to the family" edward said

"I thought the wolves were family?"

"ya they are but now you are dating my granddaughter wish is family physically not mentally" he said

* * *

**Who likes the idea of wyatt imprint he was in the last book he is madison embrys imprints brother. i thought since jake bonded with him in the last book he was a good fit **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

2 months later

Rpov

Everyone was starting to call Addyson, Addy. That's what Wyatt called her, and it caught on with everyone else. She would always be my little addyson thought, since she grew pretty fast she was looking a year old already and she was walking around the house. We moved out into our own house that Jake bought, Wyatt stayed with us. Honestly I'm glad he imprinted and addyson because I had Jacob to protect me, Jake grew with me and he was like a brother for a while then he turned into a best friend, and now he is my husband.

"Is she up yet?" Wyatt asked

"She might be your welcome to go check, I was going to go get her when I was done with lunch" that's all I had to say and he was gone to go get her. I was making grilled cheese for lunch it was Addyson's favorite. Wyatt was bringing her down stairs; he placed her in the high chair.

_Is it time to eat, I'm starving?_

"Yes addyson it is time to eat" I said, I placed the plate on the table while Wyatt cut it up for her. My phone started ringing; I didn't think it was Jake he was at the office. I tried to answer it but I didn't make it to the phone in time. Before I could pull it out of my purse and call them back it started ringing again. Finally finding it I realized it was dad

"Renesmee you need to get over here and soon, the volturi is coming for addyson" that's the last thing I wanted to hear. We knew what we would have to do ,again.

"okay dad ill be there right away" I hung up the phone.

"Wyatt we need to leave now, grab addyson" he didn't ask questions he just did, we got into my truck as quick as possible and we were off.

"she wants to know why we are in danger?" Wyatt said. Ya know sometimes I wish that she couldn't read minds.

"we're just going to see grandpa and grandma" I tried to lie Reaching the house we went inside immediately , Jacob was already here with the whole pack. I left addyson with jasper, and went to Carlisle's office.

"dad whats going on?" I asked

"well do you remember when you were small and we had to go place to place because the volturi thought you were something else?" he said " and than when we proved you grew he was still going to try to fight until aunt Alice showed him what would happen?" he continued

"yes I remember, what does that have to do with addyson" I asked

"well he believe addyson is a threat to our kind and he is coming to kill her, and anyone who fights for her. Aunt Alice has been watching aro and he made the decision to come down here when the snow starts falling which means we don't have much time its already September" this was the worst thing

"so we fight, the pack and the vampires we fight" Jake said

"Jacob they have plenty more than us we can go town to town again and try and see who will help"

Jpov

I refused to let anyone take addyson, we got into the cars and took off to Alaska first to see Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar. It felt like the drive was forever we had to take two cars there was Bella and Edward in the first car and then Renesmee myself Wyatt and addyson. Bella and Edward pulled up first,

"well what do we owe the pleasure?" Carmen said

"we need your help, aro is coming again for my family but this time they want my granddaughter" Edward said

"we just seen Renesmee she wasn't pregnant Edward how do you have a granddaughter?" she asked

"well the baby is part wolf and vampire so it triggered the wolf gene a bit and she came fast" he said. I knew it was out time to since we got out of the car. Addyson holding Wyatt's hand walking up I knew addyson would win over the hearts.

"Edward I don't know" we heard Carmen say

"I'm guess you are addyson" she said as we were walking up.

"wow she has powers" she said again

"that she does she can talk to you and hear your thoughts" I said

"your family is my family, well stand with you" she said. I knew this whole thing wasn't going to be easy but the volturi wasn't going to take her away from us.

Rpov

A month later

It wasn't easy but all the vampires were here again, which also wasn't good for the wolf pack because it made other kids shift. For the month that they have been here we had 4 more wolves shift. There was Andrew he was 17 a single child who lived with his father since his mom ran out on them with another man when he was 7, then there was Eli and Zach they were twins 16 who lived with their mother and father basic family life, and finally there was Christya she was 16 and she was on her own since she as been 13 going from home to home plus stayed in the woods sometimes. Jake and I had her come live with us since she was part of the wolf pack that made her family and we didn't like that she didn't have a place to call home. She lived out of one bag barley had any clothes, and she was thin from not always eating. Christyn bulked up living with us she had short dark brown hair almost black about 5'9 , I felt bad and took her shopping. Jake found her on a patrol when she phased he heard another voice in his head and searched for her he went every day until he found her. Christyn also imprint on Stephen, which worried Rebecca because of how old she was but Jake explained it. Addyson was aging quicker with the vampires around the wolf gene was being triggered a bit she now looked about 5 instead of 2ish like she should've. Oh and Andrew imprinted on Ella, lexy wasn't happy about that one at all she wanted her baby as hers and only hers but then she remembered how she felt having Seth.

"Christyn would you like something to eat?" I yelled up stairs

"I do mommy" addyson came in on Wyatt's back, she was talking more outloud now but when she wanted to have secrets she would talk to you with her powers. She did it a lot with Wyatt, he played the big brother role a lot now.

"Sure ness" Christyn said, she mostly sat in her room all day she didn't really bond with anyone but how could she? She never had anyone there for her.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I asked

"well I want steak like daddy eats" addyson said I guess steak it is.

"Yayyy" she said running around. She was always in my head, unlike dad though she was able to control who she listened to. It was kind of like an on and off switch in her head. She didn't like that unless mom wanted her to she couldn't hear mom but she was able to talk to her.

"Christian wanna go outside and play with me and Wyatt" addyson asked

"its Wyatt and I addyson" Christyn said

"no its me not you but want to play" addyson didn't understand what she meant.

"I guess" she said that shocked me maybe she was finally warming up to us.

"ok lets go we can play hide and seek We can hide and make Wyatt find us" addyson said grabbing her hand and heading out the door. I wanted to call Jake and tell him also fnd out what time he was getting out of work. It rang three times until he answered

"well hello beautiful" he said answering the phone

"hey so guess what I yelled up to see if Christyn was she was hungry and she came down to say sure and of course addyson wanted steak and well she asked her if she wanted to go play with her and Wyatt and she said yes and is outside playing but also what time are you getting home?"

"well good I was going to have a talk with her when I got home which I still am but now I won't be as hard on her she has to stop hiding in the damn room and understand we're not leaving her, and I'm finished up a bike now which will take about another ten minutes and I'll be on my way home to eat and then we have to go to the main house"

"well don't be hard on her and ok well dinner will be done by the time you get home ill let you go I love you"

"I love you too Renesmee"

* * *

**so whatcha think? i like this chapter addyson is growing fast, and what about christyn? i wanted to play her of as edgy from being alone for so long but at the same time i want her to bond with them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys here is another chapter i hope you like it, its one of my favorite.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Jpov

Theres a lot of red eyes in here, I thought to myself.

_What does that mean daddy?_

_Well addyson you know how grandma and grandpa are vampires and mom is half of a vampire, they drink animal blood like you sometimes and that's why mom's family has gold eyes. These vampires drink human blood and that's why they are red_

_So they hurt people?_

_Well addyson some of them do but they are also good guys for helping us out so the bad guys don't hurt you_

_Well than they are ok daddy in my book at least_

Oh how I didn't know what to say to her sometimes. She listened in a little to much, I didn't know how to stop it.

"Wyatt can you take addyson outside please?"

"not a problem Jake" he said taking her to play

"now Jake we have the numbers but aro will be expecting us to have these numbers because of last time but Bella is working on her shield and she is able to protect multiple people at once now instead of focusing on one, but it still needs work Alice said it isn't long maybe a little less than a month how are the wolves?" Edward said

"well ive been working with the new ones, I'm not sure if they are going to be ready to fight. I'm trying though it would be good for them to be able to go against a vampire so I was thinking you Bella Emmett jasper Alice ect. Working with them with us they know not to hurt but just to understand hand and hand like we did when the newborns were coming" I said

"that is a good idea well start tomorrow , now Morgan she is sitting out right?"

"yes I don't like the age difference I mean she is doing well but she's young and the volturi know what they are doing, I figured I would put her down with Sam again since Emily agreed to watch Ella and Seth and natalina." I said

"good that's good now we have the issue of addyson, they are going to want to see her but we don't want her there if there's going to be a fight" Alice cut her off

"I handled that do you remember what I did for ness, well if something happens Christyn and Wyatt are taking off with her."

"that's my daughter Alice how will we ever find her when it's all over?" this made me nervous

"well I don't even know the details of where they will go I didn't want Aro to see that I gave the passports and the birth certificates to and he is just going, we won't know unless he tells us but Jacob she needs to be safe if it comes down to it" Alice said

"fine Alice but I will search for them when this is all over" I said

"we understand and we will help you but just to keep her safe we will need her to go"

"than that is settled, Alice says after Christmas she expects Aro and them after the snow they will be here."

That gave us enough time to spend with Billy in case they had to leave , not that we wanted addyson to leave but that is what it would come to it is necessary

Rpov

The next morning

I got addyson all dressed, we were going to say billy today let her get time in with him.

"christyn are you almost ready?" I said

"do I seriously have to go?" she said back which pissed Jake off

"listen I have had about enough, we take you into our home to help you your only 16 not even an adult I understand that you have been on your own for a while now and if we would've know sooner we would've done the same exact thing but I am getting very sick of you treating my family the way you do we aren't the ones who hurt you Christyn we are only trying to help we have taken you is as family and you refuse to act like family let alone I am your alpha and you barley respect me in that situation things are going to change quickly or you're not going to like me as an authority figure or your alpha now go get fucking dress and come on" Jake yelled, Christyn knew he meant business because she got right up and was dress in the dress I laid out for her it was a nice plain black one with a lacey flower over it, with the cowboy boots of hers and she did her makeup.

"I'm sorry you guys" she said

"It's fine Christyn we just want to be here for you and your haven't been letting us" I said

"Now are we all ready to go?" Jake asked

"We are just waiting on Wyatt, addyson spilled her juice on his pants he had to go change" we all dressed nice to go see Billy it was family dinner.

"Let's go Wyatt I wanna see pop pop Billy" addyson yelled, she loved Billy almost as much as I did.

"Okay okay I'm coming Addy" he said buttoning his shirt coming down the steps. Watching him trying to tuck it in when we were walking out the door was funny.

"Crap I forgot the camera for the picture" I said rushing back into the house. I wanted to get a picture of all of us outside while the snow was falling to put in the living room. We were going to get it blown up really big.

"Mom pop pop is waiting come on" addyson was a little impatient when it came to some things, I ran back out quickly.

"Okay we can leave now" I said getting into the car. We were at Billy quickly, he was dressed nicely.

"where is my granddaughter?" he said, I didn't even get a chance to answer when

"pop pop" addyson yelled running to give him a hug.

I set the stand up for the camera while they talked I wanted to get a picture of us in front of the house.

"okay I'm ready Billy your going in the middle Jake stand on the right of him Wyatt on the left. Christyn next to Wyatt addyson you get to sit on pop pop's lap and ill stand next to Jake ok everyone smile. I rushed over it started beeping to let us know the picture was being taken. And snap. I went over to look at it, it looked good.

"ok we can eat" I said. Jake already had the food in the car I made it before we came.

"Thank god" Jake said pushing Billy into the house

We all heading into the house to sit down and eat, it was like nothing was going on around us for that moment. No volturi, no problems just myself and my family. Only if that would last forever.

* * *

**ness always found a way to take the best out of things. even with what was going on with the volturi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guy here is chapter 12 i know you want to kill me it has been so long i am sorry i have been extremely busy and didnt have my computer with me. ill get more up tonight to make up for it sound good?**

* * *

Chapter 12

Rpov

It was around Christmas already Alice was expecting the volturi to be here in about 2 weeks. Addyson was growing fast way faster than I grew she looked about 5 now, her little blonde hair grew extremely long very quickly. I was to cut it but Jake says no, little does he know I am taking her today to get it done

"addyson are you ready?" Wyatt asked, she came running down the stairs

"Wyatt" she screamed jumping into his arms

"you know Addy if I didn't have good reflexes you would've fell on you face" he said

"but everyone around me has good reflexes and I knew you would catch me you would never let me fall"

"that is true Addy now lets go get that hair cut of yours" he said

"no addyson you know what I said right?" I asked

"don't tell daddy" she replied with a big smile on her face

"what aren't we telling daddy?" Jake asked walking in the door, he wasn't due to be home from the shop so soon probably took a lunch break to see us

"that I'm getting my hair cut" there it was addyson told him the big secret

"addyson you weren't suppose to tell him you know" I said

"Renesmee Carlie Black my daughter is not getting her hair cut!" he yelled

"it is my daughter to and she is getting her hair cut and it will grow back so stop getting you panties in a bunch"

"I wear boxers now, and fine whatever guess I have no say in her life" he said storming off

"lets go guys" I said grabbing the keys to my new car, dad and mom bought it for me 2 weeks ago. They didn't think my truck was appropriate to drive with addyson on a daily basis. But the brand new dodge challenger was. Wyatt grabbed addyson's hand and we went out the door

Christyn pov

I felt like I had a family now, I had a cooked meal everynight a little sister. I finally felt complete, Jake and ness gave me everything and anything. I feel bad that I was so horrible to them in the beginning I just didn't want to get attached to them and the family if they weren't going to be there. Jake put me in school though and not on the rez either I had to go to the forks high school. I met a few friends but not really school wasn't my thing, but it did give Alice a reason to go on a shopping spree. She bought the best of everything my freaking purse cost like a grand itself, and she got one in every color. I never had things like this but ness said it's just what they do. I liked it just wish they weren't spending so much money. After school I normally went to the bike shop and did some work for Jake. They opened a bank account for me but I just didn't like them handing me money so I worked for it. I was at my locker waiting for the warning bell to ring for me to get to class. It was my favorite class because I was next to my boyfriend. Yes I said it boyfriend I know this whole imprinting thing told me that jakes nephew was the one for me but he was 6 I am 16 it would be forever waiting for him and I wasn't going to let some stupid wolf thing stop me from living my life.

"hey baby" Jones said kissing my check

"hey babe I haven't seen you all day I missed you" I said kissing him

"wanna head to class?" he asked

"sure" I closed my locker and walked with him to class

Rpov

Addyson sat in the chair like a big girl as the lady cut her hair. She was getting it a little bit below her shoulders.

"all done and I took off 7 inches" the lady said spinning the chair

"you look amazing Addy" Wyatt said giving her a lollipop

"she looks great how much do I owe you" I asked

"well it is 22.50" she said, I handed her my card

"put a ten dollar tip on it for yourself"

"well thank you"

"you guys ready to go get something to eat? Where do you want to go addyson?" I asked her

" can we asked aunt rose to come with natalina? And go to chuckie chesse" she knew we were by there house

"we surely can ask them to come" I pulled out my phone dialed the number and handed it addys

"hi aunt rose its Addy" she said

"I was wondering if you would come to chuckie chesse with us, I just got my hair cut and I want you too see it"

"okay great heres mommy" she handed me the phone and skipped out of the store with Wyatt

"hey rose"I said

"hey ness, you heading to chuckie chesse now than?" she asked

"ya we just left the hair salon" I replied

"she said she got her hair cut oh I have to see that thought the dog said she wasn't aloud to get it cut"

"he did, I took her anyways who cares what he says its my daughter too" I laughed

"okay well ill meet you guys there see you soon" she said before hanging up

I walked outside to see addyson and Wyatt singing in the car to her favorite song I even heard them.

"and we'll never be royals" she sang her little lungs off

"well I see you are having fun, get in the back addyson so I can drive" I said.

As we were driving home I started to let everything get to me thinking about I might not see my daughter again, that she can get taken away from me everyone can we are about to go into war with the volturi again for the second time they know how strong we are I mean yes we have gotten stronger with the back and a few more vamps around but we were still that same group who fought the day they came for me. It is a very scary thought

"mommy are you okay?" she said as the tears roll down my face

"ness, why don't you let me drive" Wyatt said

"ok and yes addyson I'm fine now lets get to chuckie cheese" I got out of the car and switched seats with Wyatt. He pulled up and seen rose with the natalina she was getting so big. She was almost 2 already

"what the hell took so long?" rose asked

"sorry I got upset" I said helping addyson out of the car

"hey there who is the beautiful little girl and what did you do with my niece" rose said

"aunt rose! Its me!" addyson said

"I know its you, but you look so different your hair is so short"

"its not that short now let go play some games!" addyson yelled running through the door.

"addyson get over here right now please" I said

"but mom I want to play games" she gave me her sad face

"but addyson we have to eat first"

"fine mom" she sat down in the seat.

_Mom that lady is thinking badly about you_

_What do you mean addyson_

_She is thinking about how you must be a "bad word" to have a daughter so old and you be so young_

_Only if she actually knew I was 8 huh?_

_I guess so mom _

_Just tune her out sweetheart and don't worry about what people think_

"I got pizza" Wyatt said carrying two pies over. Addyson was becoming more in touch with her wolf side she wouldn't stop eating ever she eats way more than I did ever.

"yay, pizza" she said as Wyatt put the pies down. He instantly got her a plate with two pieces of pizza on it.

"I would get natalina to but I don't know how much she eats" he said

"its okay I got it, part of being a mother who doesn't have someone who imprinted on their child" she said laughing while getting natalina a plate. I got one for myself as well by the time I sat back down to eat I heard

"mommy can I have more?" addyson said holding her plate out. At this rate ill never eat.

"sure addyson let me grabb you two more"

"I got it ness you sit and eat" Wyatt said grabbing the plate out of my hand

We finished eating finally and the two pies was definitely worth it because I had 2 pieces addyson have 6 pieces and Wyatt had 8 and natalina ate 2. There was 6 left which I figured we would take home for Jake

"mom can we play now please?" addyson asked so nicely she had nice manners Jake drilled them into her

"ill take them ness her and natalina if rose is okay with that" Wyatt said

"sure not a problem mutt just don't let her get hurt or I will kill you" rose said

"you know rose just like Jake I'm around to stay you have to get use to me" Wyatt said grabbing natalina's hand.

"doesn't mean I like that idea" she said as he walked away

"go easy on him rose, he loves her. He helps me so much too, gets addyson up in the morning help her learn so that when she is old enough to go to school she can. He gets her out of the house when needed." I said

"Jake did the same thing ness, he was always there to help it is just a fact of who they are don't get me wrong I like Jake he is great by you and everyone else. Addyson is just so little and Wyatt is so much older he is 18 now and she is not even 1"

"its hard for you to understand because you don't get them just go easier on him please?" I asked

"alright ness I will" rose said


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Two weeks later

Jpov

When Ness got home with addyson and honestly I like her hair but I wanted it long and it doesn't make me happy that she was going to go behind my back but that was two weeks ago so it doesn't matter anymore, there is no changing it. Christmas was only 2 days away and buying for addyson was extremely hard because of her fast growth rate. She grew like a year every week, she looked about 7 now which was insane.

"Jake I got an idea?" ness said

"we get her stuff for each age, up til like 12 cause Carlisle says he sees it slowing down after that to a couple months to a year like I slowed down."

"great ness, I asked your mother to baby sit while we went shopping. Don't forget we also need to get Christyn this year to and her boyfriend is only right."

"now why on earth would we get her boyfriend she isn't even going to be with him forever or anything like that she is suppose to be with Stephen but she is being so damn stubborn"

"she is like you all over again"

"oh shut up and lets go get addyson over with your parents we'll take Wyatt shopping with us."

"Christyn were going shopping so don't meet me at the office today I wont be there we're taking addyson over ness's parents' house you can go there after school , or come home but Alice and jasper will be here so no funny business with your little boyfriend ya hear me" I said to Christyn before she left for school. i was hard on her but she needed it and I wouldn't have been to happy to come home and find her hooking up with her boyfriend. I pulled out my phone to make sure Alice was still coming over

"_Alice we are still going shopping today are you sure you can still come down to the house?"_

_"yes Jake I promised we would come down now that we will, ya know eventually your going to have to give the girl some space she is 16"_

_"no I do not she is 16 and my daughter who will not be having sex any time soon" _I was getting mad

_"Jake you just called her your daughter" _Alice said

_"did i? well she is my daughter I love her and care for her, I take care of her like a father so why cant she be my daughter"_

_" that isn't what I meant I just meant you haven't said that yet" _Alice said

_"just make sure your hear for after school and stop making me all sappy I'm suppose to be a damn alpha" _I said closing the phone

"daughter huh?" ness said

"shut up ness" I said kissing her "lets go addyson time to go to grandma's house" I yelled

Lexy pov

The twins were growing so big, not as fast as addyson though that was crazy. The twins grew a little bit each day just like a normal baby. Normal I miss being normal I mean I'm glad they saved my life I wouldn't want to leave Seth or the kids but I hate this I hate being so cold that the kids get the chills when I hold them I hate that Seth jumps occisonally when I touch him from how cold I am I hate that I have to drink blood and no longer eat regular food I miss out on eating dinner with my kids and husband. And being so strong I'm afraid to hurt someone, I have to be gentle with the babys all the time. Seth was out growing his lung problems finally, he will have this issue his whole life but they weren't as bad we are down to one breathing treatment a day now. They were almost a year old already I couldn't believe it.

"hey honey" Seth said

"hey babe shouldn't you be at the shop?"

"I was heading out when I met someone at the door" he said point to Andrew

"oh you're here!" I said, don't get me wrong I wanted ella to have the best life and I knew Andrew would never hurt her but she was mine and that's all I cared about

"babe you have to stop this Andrew didn't mean to do this he didn't know he was going to imprint on our daughter he has no say in it, Just like I had no say when I imprinted on you."

"yes but I don't get to have another little girl she is my only one the only I can never have another one"

"this isn't about Andrew is it, this is about you being a vampire?" he knew.

"This whole thing changed me, I wanted a big family 5 or 6 children running around grand kids in the future everything I wanted to make my family big since I never really had one until I got here and now I cant now I am stuck with only having two kids and that's all I don't grow anymore my hair doesn't get longer I have such strength that I'm afraid to hold my own child I cant take this anymore Seth sometimes I think I should've just died that day" I started to cry

"lexy baby we can always adopt kids if you want more, I'm glad you are here if you died that night I wouldn't have known what to do I wouldn't be able to take care of two children without you I would be going nuts I love you and I am so happy every day that you didn't die that night I'm glad you are here" he was worried at this point

"but I'm so cold and you jump when I touch you sometimes and I cant hold the kids without giving them the chills"

"baby I forget sometimes that you are colder than me, because you are so human acting and not supernatural you are my everything and it catches me off balance sometimes and the kids are use to your touch now they know more"

"your right babe, I am sorry Andrew I have been so rude towards you and I shouldn't have I am glad you imprinted on my daughter, she will have her own Seth to love and hold everyday."

"it is fine lexy I understood I promise I wont steal your daughter away from you I just wish youd let me see her sometimes, cause I only see her like once every two weeks and it kills me because of the pull I have to her" he seemed so sad

"I promise you can see her 3 times a week how about that, that's every other day and after a little while and I see how you are with her you can take her out with just you to for like an hour or so on another day besides the 3" I knew it was time to come to a compromise

"sounds great lexy can one of those 3 days be today please it has been over two weeks and if I don't see her I am going to go insane" he asked

"sure she is in her room" I said

"thank you lexy and thank you Seth for talking to her" he said before going to see ella

"okay babe I'm sorry I want to be here for you but Jake isn't going into the office today and rose is barley around with living so far away and embry well is embry."

"I understand I wish Jake would stop taking off so much so you could take a day off yourself" I was sounding crazy now blaming Jake I was a mess.

"babe he has things he has to do and he gives me days off too"

"I know I'm sorry I love you I think I'm going to go take ella and Seth to see Bella and Edward,"

"okay babe I love you too see you at 6 ill leave before embry tonight" he said kissing my cheek

"Andrew can you help me get them dressed? I want to take them to see Edward and Bella?" I asked

"sure thing lexy ill get ella ready if you want to get Seth"

"great thanks"

I wanted to make sure it was okay that I stopped by before I just appeared at house so I called Bella

"_hey Bella I was wondering if it was cool that I brought the kids by today? I also wanted to talk to you and Edward maybe about something?"_

_"ya of course we will be at the cottage with the whole loads of vampires in our house thing and we have addyson and didn't want to take her over there so much so today is great"_

_"great ill see you soon oh I have Andrew with me"_

_"Andrew? Wow umm ok"_

_"is that a problem?" _

_"no it isn't a problem I just wasn't expecting you to allow Andrew around you don't really let him"_

_"ya we worked that out this morning but ill see you soon"_

_"okay darling see you soon"_

"lexy, ella is all ready" Andrew said

"I'm getting Seth dressed now I was on the phone, if you wanna go put her in the car the carseat on the left is hers"

"sure no problem" Andrew was honestly a big help this morning I feel horrible for being so mean to him


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rpov

we shopped for a good 3 hours and got majority of what we needed for everyone maybe a couple more things for Christyn and addyson but everyone else was done

"babe go in the house us men got this" Jake said talking about him and Wyatt.

"Sure whatever you say just make sure you put it away in our room so addyson doesn't find it" I said walking into the house. I went in through the front door and found a site I didn't want to see. There was Christyn and her boyfriend, which Christyn didn't have a shirt on

"Holy shit what the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"Mrs. Black umm I am sorry I don't know what to say" jones said. He on the other hand had a shirt on but no pants, this was not a good situation and I knew Jake would flip. That when I heard running up the steps it was Jake and I knew he would kill her

"what is wrong ne-" he didn't even finish I knew he seen them

"what the hell is going on in my fucking house?" he yelled jones went to talk

"you shut your mouth and get the fuck away from my daughter" he yelled again. Jake didn't like jones from the very start because he knows they shouldn't be together and jones wasn't right for her. He was the star quarter back and well Christyn didn't even have school spirit. He was a good looking kid but no one would ever be good enough besides Stephen in jakes eyes

"Jake stop" Christyn yelled

"I will not stop you think it is ok to shack up in my house with my daughter you ball of scum this isn't an all you can eat buffet you don't get what you want when you want it and as much of it as you want"

"I didn-" Jake didn't let him finish

"grab you clothes and get out of my house before I kill you son" Jake said. Than jones made the wrong move and went to kiss Christyn goodbye which than Jake pushed him away from her and threw him out of the house

"and you I thought I told you I didn't want any of this shit going on and where the hell is Alice and jasper?" he aksed

"well Alice called and said for me to go to the main house after school because she had to run somewhere and I figured it would give me alone time with jones"

"with jones,you shouldn't even be with jones you imprinted on Stephen!"

"I don't want to wait around for a fucking 6 year old Jake" she yelled back

"that's it your grounded don't think youll be seeing that boy at all during Christmas break and don't think you will leave this house at all which reminds me car keys now you lose the car" Jake was pissed

"But I pay the bills on the car and it's in my name" she wasn't to happy

"but you work for me to get money and I helped you buy the car so umm yeah keys now or you can lose your job and then you can't afford the car anyways and you'll give it to me" he was getting angrier by the second

"you're not even my damn father!"

"Well the records I have on you would say otherwise now DAUGHTER please hand over the keys and go to your room" he put out his hand waiting for the keys

"fine" she slammed the keys into his hand and stormed upstairs quickly

"This girl will be the death of me and if addyson is ever like this I will go fucking nuts" he said looking at me

"Jake you have to understand she had no one there for years to tell her what to do now here we are making rules and telling her what to do she isn't use to it and besides we don't have to worry about addyson hooking up with a boy from school you have to worry about her hooking up with Wyatt" I said laughing

"hey don't bring me into this I don't want him to kill me for something I haven't done yet" Wyatt said

"you mean something you will never do until addyson is no longer living in my house and your married right?" Jake said

"That's exactly what I said isn't it Jake?" Wyatt laughed and carried the bags upstairs

Bella pov

Having addyson for a couple hours felt nice she was getting so big, lexy came by with ella and Seth too I had all my grandchildren at once with me. Lexy needed to talk to Edward so I sat with the kids she has been upset lately about being a vampire. My phone started going off

_"hello? Ness is everything ok?"_

_"ya mom everything is fine well with me Christyn on the other hand might need to fear for her life"_

_"oh my god honey is everything okay?"_

_"yes mom Jake is just going to kill her we found her trying to hook up with jones today and he isn't to happy he took her car and everything"_

_"she is that age now ness you have to watch I thought Alice was suppose to be there?"_

_"she was but I guess she told Christyn to go to the main house cause she had to run somewhere and she never went"_

_"that's not good Jake calming down yet?"_

_"yeah but we are on our way for addyson should be there in about five minutes"_

_"ok see you when you get here"_

I hung up the phone

"addyson you might want to get ready mom and dad are on there way"

"but gram I don't wanna leave yet I like spending time here"

"awe we like when you come to visit to Addy but you gotta go with mom and dad, I think Wyatt is waiting for you to get home"

"Wyatt yay" and the magic word and she forgets all about me and Edward. I went to the bedroom to let Edward know the Addy would be leaving

"hey I don't mean to interrupt but addyson is leaving soon ness and Jake will be here any second you might want to come say bye" I said

"ok Bella I will be right out lexy and I were just finishing up our talk" he said , I closed the door behind me and went back to the living room.

"gram I'm already, where is mommy?" addyson asked, that is when there was a knock at the door and in came ness and Jake.

"hey mom"

"hey bells"

They said walking in,

"Edward our other daughter is here" I yelled

"I thought that was lexy's car out front where are those babies" ness asked

"they are in your old room sleeping"

"I am just going to have to go peak on them" ness said walking away

"daddy" addyson said running and latching onto Jake's right leg

"hi Addy how was your day at gram and grandpa's house" he asked her

"it was great dad I had fun I helped with ella and Seth once Andrew had to leave" she said

"that is great addyson why don't you go get you bag while I track down mommy?" he said

"okay daddy" she ran off to get her bag,

jpov

I went to ness's old bedroom which than it was lexy's but now it is a nursery for all the kids with a bed for addyson of course. When I ran into Edward

"hey son" he said

"hey Edward how have you been its been a little while"

"I've been good and I wish it wasn't so long you need to bring that grandchild of mine here more often"

"I know Edward we have just been trying to get as much time as possible you know we only have about a week left they are calling for snow next week"

"I know Jake I know but we will be okay now you better go get your wife while I say goodbye to Addy" Edward said walking off.

I cracked open the door and whispered in "hey babe you ready?"

"ya Jake" she gave each one a kiss on the head and walked out of the bedroom I thought I was actually going to get her out of the house quick until lexy walked out of the bedroom

"lexy" she said

"ren!"

"how have you been?" ness asked

"ive been good lexy replied"

"how about we hangout tomorrow I'm sorry I haven't been around we've been really busy"

"sounds good do you want to come over or want me to come over" lexy asked

"umm ill come over that is easy because I don't have two babies that need lots of things." Ness said laughing. We all headed back into the living room Edward was sitting down with addyson on his lap

"now don't be a stranger Addy" he said to her

"I won't grandpa I promise I won't" she said giving him a kiss.

"okay lets go addyson before mommy starts talking and we don't get home to eat the Chinese food I bought" I said

"Chinese food yum, I love you guys bye" and she was ready to run out the door.

"bye mom and dad I love you thank you so much" ness said

"that's no problem and no reason to say thank you" bells said

Wyatt pov

Addy was never this long away from me she was always right there. I loved this little girl I finally found my reason for living. I couldn't understand how Christyn was able to just ignore Stephen like she did, I could never do that to addyson. It was taking Jake and ness longer than normal and I started to worry I wanted to make sure everything was ok. Right after I pulled out my phone in came Jake and Nessie.

"Worrying already Wyatt, it's only been 20 minutes" Jake said placing his hand on my shoulder

"ya well you were carrying very important cargo" I said

"ya ya, she's my own daughter and I don't even worry that much. But is Christyn still in her room" he asked

"ya well she hasn't come down stairs I've been sitting right here the whole time watching the steps and the doors"

"great thanks" he said walking up the steps.

"Wyatt" Addy said before jumping right on top of me

"Jezze did you get bigger already!" that always made her laugh when I said that.

"I grow every second of every day Wyatt!" she always said the same thing every time with that cute little smile on her face

"now where in the world in that Chinese food dad was talking about" she said smiling

"its in the kitchen want me to go get you some? We can eat together?" I replied

"yes lets go"and off she went, this little girl was a piece of work and I knew when she was finally old enough she would give me a run for my money. Money the money that I didn't make or have, did I really want to live off of Jake and nessie my whole life no I didn't. I needed a job and one quick but the only thing I knew how to do was work on cars because of living here Jake taught me. I mean asking Jake for a job would give me the job part but I would still be asking Jake. Did I really want that? I mean it's a job.

* * *

**oh christyn! my oh my what are they going to do with that girl seriously? let me know what oyu guys think**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rpov

It was Christmas morning, addyson made sure everyone knew by going from room to room saying it was Christmas. It was only 6 in the morning I wasn't too happy to be up but to see the look on her face was amazing. That smile, she could make someone hit their knees just by smiling.

"Mommy daddy come on I get to open present" she said coming back into the room

"I'm coming addyson. Just let us get out of bed" I said back. We rolled out of bed; I grabbed my robe and put it on. Walking down the steps I just wanted to pass out and go to sleep.

"look at all these presents" she said driving right for them.

"this one is for you Christyn" she tossed her the little small present, Christyn opened it and her jaw dropped

"the new iphone! You guys are unreal I cant believe you actually bought this I love it" she said

"okay these present are yours addyson" Jake said grabbing them

"this is yours Christyn"Jake said point to the stack of presents by the couch

"over hear is you addyson" he point to the presents on the other side of the couch

"and Wyatt I think there is some under the tree for you" Jake said again. They tore the present open, the main present for Christyn was her iphone her tablet and the new laptop we got her. And the quad she didn't see yet. Addyson got a a laptop and a tablet herself we figured she could use that when she get older and she also got a quad, we figure Jake or I could go on it with her until she is old enough to use it herself. Wyatt got a new phone we put him on our plan, it was easier to get hold of him and he got keys to the jeep outside, fit with booster seat in it so he can take addyson places. And we got him the mossy oak seat cover and everything else for inside the car.

"okay mom and daddy we got you a present!" addyson said

"oh did you know who did this?" we look at Christyn

"I help her pay for this present it is from the both of us, don't kill me it was the least I could do"she said

We opened up the present it was a big picture frame it had acouple different places to put different pictures. There was ones of Wyatt and Addy Christyn and Addy all of us together the picture with Billy pictures of me when I was little with Jake. Everywhere the was picture. It was just amazing!

"we love it guys" Jake said giving each one of them a hug

"and finally I got you this Addy" Wyatt said. Addyson opened the box slowly finally she found the bracelet it was hand mad it had two wolves with a sparkling diamond in between them and then there was to star in on the wolves wear their hearts would be and one on the middle of the diamond.

"you see Addy there are two wolves on there to show as me and daddy the two men in your live who would put you first before anything and then there is a sparkly diamond to symbolize mommy who is part vampire and then those stars there the is you because in all of our heart you are our shining star." He said

"I love it Wyatt" she said holding out her wrist for him to put it on her

"okay so let head to grandpa and grandmas house" I said

"yay" addyson said

"ok go get dressed and ready everyone we have a half hour and than need to be out the door. I laid out everyones Christmas outfits in their rooms." I said , everyone took off upstairs.

Wyatt pov

I went to my room and ness had picked out a dark blue button down dress shirt with tan khaki pants and the light blue tie with the dark blue stripes through the tie. She probably had me matching Addy. Every holiday she did that, Jake had to match her and Christyn well she refused to match Stephen at any point.

"Wyatt are you dressed" addyson said knocking at the door

"yes Addy come in" I said back, the door opened and she looked amazing. There she was in a the same color blue ness put me in. she had a sweater dress on that was dark blue than she had tan tights under it, With a light blue necklace.

"you look very beautiful Addyson Rosalie Black" I said

"so do you Wyatt Anderson Carter" she said and I started laughing

"I don't think I am beautiful Addy the guy term is handsome." I said

"oh oppsie" she said giving me a hug. Her hugs felt amazing it felt like I was hugging an angel.

"addyson" Christyn called

"yes Christyn?" addyson answered

"well I got you a present and I wanted to give it to you" she said holding out a little box. Addyson ripped open the paper and there was a little pair of earrings

"thank you Christyn I love them" addyson hugged her tightly. Christyn didn't seem to surprised like normal I think she was finally getting use to everyone. She even put on the red dress that ness picked out for her it was strapless and very pretty looked nice on her. She also had black heels on, which was a shock she didn't like heels.

"let's go see if mom and dad are ready" Addy demanded, running out of the room.

"mommy" she yelled through the house

"yes addyson?" Nessie called down

"are you ready I wanna go"

"I'm finishing up now go wait in the car"

"ok"

"wait addyson don't wait in the car wait on the couch" ness forgot about the quads there for a second I am guessing.

"Wyatt mom wants us to wait on the couch" she turned and said to me

"okay how about we go wait then" I said picking her up and spinning her around

"Wyatt!" she yelled at me "put me down or"

"or what you don't scare me" I said as I stopped spinning her

"or I will never talk to you again" she threatened me

"well if its that easy," I started spinning her again

"Wyatt! Stop it right now!" I was laughing at this point

"I thought you said you would never talk to me again" I point out

"I'm done talking to you right now" she gave me that face

" fine fine I will put you down" I said setting her on the ground. She snubbed her nose and walked away. This happens a lot with me and Addy but she always caved and talked to me again. She loves me to darn much. Jake and ness were finally ready so we walked outside

"no way!" Christyn said

"yes way" Addy said and they both hopped right on the quads. They were matching addyson's was pink and Christyn's was orange but they were the same exact kind just different color.

"I'm glad you girl like it" ness said

"now lets get in the car and head out we have a lot of places to go to today. First to pop pop Billy's" Jake said as we all loaded into the car and got ready to go


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Christmas night**

Rpov today was amazing addyson had so much fun with everyone and so much stuff from everyone. Jake and I lay in bed, well I should say I lay in bed Jake was listening to make sure jones left at a decent time and nothing was going on. Yeah I know you're thinking Jake grounded her from him right but I let him come by it was Christmas and he was her boyfriend even though we all knew it wouldn't last it was only right.

"give them a break already, I told her 930 its only 8 babe" I informed him

"I don't care what time it is I don't trust him" Jake said with that dad look on his face

"he didn't do it last time she did not him I don't know why your so mean to him"

"because she is suppose to be with Stephen and you know it I sat there looking out for you as a child but she cant do the same? Wyatt is doing it so is Andrew but not Christyn"

"Jake what she decides to do it on here, yes you stood by me but I also age faster, same with Wyatt addyson is growing fast it already looks like she is 7. And she has been born for a couple months Jake."

"I know but its just hard to understand how she can just walk away I can never do that to you unless you asked me and Wyatt would never do that to addyson" I wanted to say something back to him but as I looked out the window something caught my eye

"Jake" I was nervous

"whats wrong dear" he turned around and seen the sight I seen. It was snowing that meant it was time they were coming now. He quickly pulled out his phone and started dialing

"Alice its snowing, you said when it starts to snow well its snowing" Jake was frantic

"ok meet you there in about 10 minutes" he said grabbing the car keys hanging up the phone

"we need to go meet with everyone" Jake said, I just nodded to him to let him know I agree

"Christyn, Wyatt," Jake called coming down the stairs

"ya Jake" Wyatt asked

"jones needs to go home I know its early but we will allow you to make up the time tomorrow its snowing we need to go to the house and talk with Edward and bells" those words coming out of jakes mouth had me scared it was time

"let me get addyson"Wyatt said

"ill go call the pack and let them know to meet us" Christyn said, she knew that addyson would be alpha one day but she always liked to think that one day there was a chance it could be her.

"alright take a ride up to the house with Wyatt when your done ness and myself are going to leave now" Jake said walking down the steps I followed. Quickly we made it out to the car, I knew it was a serious matter to get there as soon as possible we had no time to waste

Wyatt pov

I went into Addyson's room to wake her up. She was pretending to be asleep like she always did

"Addy come on we gotta go" I said

"are we in danger Wyatt?" she asked. I didn't know what in the world I was going to say to her, how do I tell her that evil vampires were coming for us and that we might have to run.

"where would we run to Wyatt?" dammit she was using her gift

"to a little place where mom and dad would meet us later on, no come on sport Christyn is waiting for us" addyson got up and put her ugg boots that Alice bought her on. They barley fit her already and she just got them last week. It was crazy how fast she grew

"all ready Wyatt lets go" she said walking out the door. She was a little spit fire, but she was my little spit fire.

"okay lets go get into the jeep" and off we went. Christyn hopped in and we were off it only took us about 10, 15 minutes to get the the house it normally was shorter but with Addy in the car I drove slow. Once we finally got to the house I realized that Addy was sleeping. I just carried her in.

"Edward where can I put her she is knocked out?" I asked

"you can put her in Alice's room no one is in there" he replied

"I got her" jasper said taking Addy and carrying her up the steps

"now as we all know it is snowing, Alice had the vision that the volturi would come when the snow started well its time. They should be here tomorrow morning, its time to fight" Edward said

"they have a lot of number, but we have more we have to wolves. This is a dangerous time out there all you wolves cant get bit at all one bite and your done there is no saving you from that point on." Jake said

"now ella, Seth, and natalina are going dow the rex with Seth and Emily. I want Morgan of course down there with them your to young to be in this fight with all the vampires at once this way if they make there way down there you can help just stay alert everyone else I trust you are ready. I believe in this back more than anything. I know we have the strength to get through this as one. We are going to go in there tomorrow and tare some vamps apart" he continued

"now as for the everyone else I know we have been training with jasper a lot lately we need to be ready this isn't like fighting newborns they have age on us and they have experience and a lot of it they know how to fight they have those powers. Now we have Bella and she is a great shield but she cant protect us the whole fight. But she can project the shield to all of us for as long as possible." Edward said

"Wyatt are you and Christyn ready to do what you might have to do?" Alice asked

"yes we have everything we need and we will stick to our plan for as long as we need to. Just give us the signal and we will be out" I replied

"great now lets everyone go get some sleep for those of yous that sleep everyone will be crashing here and the wolf house tonight no arguing about it also I want Seth to watch the wolf house out front with Christyn and ill get this one with Wyatt. Lexy and ness take the kids to sam and emily's they are waiting for you" Jake said

Rpov

We got all three car seats loaded up, the twins and natalina were on their way to go. I got into the drivers side while lex hopped in the passenger side/

"are you scared" she asked

"of course I am this is my daughter's life and my family's life some people might not make it out of here alive" the words made me tremble

"ren, I need you to make me a promise" she sounded serious

"what is it lex anything you need I'm here"

"if something happens to me, promise me you will help Seth with the kids and be there for him or if something happens to the two of us I want you to take them" that was it she was preparing for her children she was at the full step of being a mother. She was so worried that she would end up like her mom and if she could see herself she would see she was nothing like her at all.

"of course I will lex, as long as you promise to find Wyatt and bring them back home after it is all said and done? If something happens to Jake and I" I didn't fully understand what was really putting into the until I realized I can loose my parents my grandparents aunt uncles bestfriends child family the pack all of it could get taken away from me.

"you know I will ren" she said. I felt like the drive was forever maybe because of the circumstances it felt like that. Emily was waiting outside

"rose is sleeping but I set up the beds in the her room for the girls and I putting Seth in with sam and i."Emily said

"great Emily and Morgan will be down here soon she is finishing up with the pack meeting tomorrow is the day and it isn't going to be pretty, we thank you and sam so much for helping us" I said

"just because sam isn't phasing any more doesn't mean we don't care about the pack, he is still part of the brotherhood he loves all of yous and so do I we would do anything for you guys" Emily said

"now Seth, ella give mommy a big old kiss" lexy said bending down, ella was old enough to walk she learned very quickly and Seth well we all know he is a little bit behind.

"I promise I will be back tomorrow afternoon and if I cant be here aunt ness or uncle Jake will" lexy continued

"say bye to mommy guys" Emily said she was holding Seth and grabbing ella's hand to walk into the house, natalina already took off to go play with sam.

"ma" Seth said. It was Seth's first word ma. I could see it killed lexy to keep walking away and get into the car she wanted to take them with her but she knew this was for their own safety it was about them not her. Not whaat she felt not anything like that it was in all about those babies. I gave them a kiss on the head and followed to the car.

"this is the hardest thing ren how do I get the strength to walk away and possible never come back" she began to say

"I promise you lexy you will come back!" I meant that promise to I would do whatever I could to get lexy home to her children.

"thanks ren" she got silent after that. The whole ride was quiet it felt like the longer time of my life

Jpov

I was outside with Wyatt making sure that the volturi didn't show up any earlier than they were suppose to.

_Hey man ill keep her safe if it comes down to that I promise_ Wyatt thought

_I know Wyatt I know its just she is my daughter and I want to be there for her, ill never stop looking for you guys if it comes down to it _

_I know Jake don't worry you will know where we are trust me I made sure of it. _

_If you say so man I hope everything goes well tomorrow._

_I know Jake I know_

To think that Wyatt might be taking off with my little girl tomorrow and I wont see her again until I find them. What was I going to do I had no idea, who I was going to find her made me go crazy to think about. I heard the sound of ness's car pulling around. "hey lexy I'm going to go say goodnight to Jake ill catch ya inside" ness said

"alright I was actually thinking about going to the wolf house tonight so I probably won't be inside til later too" lexy replied

"awe look it my big bad wolf over here, I love you babe and were going to be ok I promise tha" she said as she leaned up against me I nuzzled her with my head

"he wants you to know he loves you and to go get some sleep ness" Edward chimmined in as always

"and he also wants me to shut up" he continued

"okay Jake I love you goodnight" she said

" I love you goodnight, o from him not me I mean I love you too but Jake said that" Edward said I knew that no body would ever be able to break this family we were way to strong and not just by marriage or anything like that it was by the love we all had for eachother. Edward and I use to hate eachother I mean he probably doesn't like the fact that his daughter is only 8 has a kid and a husband but we love eachother.

"no having my daughter have a child isn't the thing I wanted but I love addyson and ness, I'm also thankful for you Jacob very thankful that you are caring for my daughter and loving her til the end of time"

_Are you ever going to stay out of my head Edward it's been a good ten years and you still haven't stopped reading my mind it's kind of creepy why don't you get a day job or something._

"actually once this is all over we're moving the family we are going to be going to Canada we are leaving you and ness the house since your family is getting bigger and bigger." He said

_What do you mean your moving you cant move your ness's family she is going to go insane without you guys you cant do that_

"we have to Carlisle is looking to old and Bella and I are suppose to be in college, its to complicated we will finish this talk another night don't tell ness please we don't want her to worry about it tomorrow"

* * *

**how do you guys feel about the family moving away do you think ness and jake will follow or stay here. how bout the big deal with the volturi tomorrow is the big day although for you guys tomorrow is today ill have the next chapter up soon**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The next morning**

Rpov

It was the morning of the big day, Wyatt was play outside with addyson and Christyn they were ready to go if needed. She was getting so big and so fast, it was insane.

"hey Renesme" Carlisle said

"hey Carlisle"

"you know it wasn't to long ago we were here with you, getting ready for the same thing" he said

"I remember I bit but not much, I just don't know why they are coming for her" I said

"they aren't coming for her they are coming for me and aunt Alice and your mom" dad cut in

"what do you mean?" I was curious now

"well our powers aro wants them on his side and not against him they have been trying for years to get us to join the volturi"

"dad, I didn't know"

"they cant know about Addy's power they would want her and everything else also if it comes down to it you need to make sure you can let Addy go with Wyatt it was a tough situation for me and your mother even since I didn't know about it. It is tough but you got to do what is safe for her and only her." He gave me the whole speech

"I know dad and I know what I have to do, if it comes down to it I will let her go with Wyatt and Christyn. Christyn and addyson will be sisters. And Wyatt is a family friend they will leave if it comes down to it."

"are you ready to say goodbye just in case" he asked

"there wont be goodbye there will only be a see you later, this wont be the last time I see my daughter I will find her again and we'll be together."

"ok darling no lets go its time" its time he said, this was the make it or break it moment.

Jpov

Heading up to the clearing was the worst time of my life I was so nervous and scared. Yes me the alpha is scared. I'm scared for my life, my wife's life and my daughter. Than my pack and everyone else's life this was my fault I love my family and I will protect them but I got ness pregnant this is my fault. I felt arms around me tightly hugging me. It was Renesmee, it was her everything is going to be ok hug. Addyson was sitting on Wyatt with Christyn to the side of them. I was on the other side of me with ness right there in front of me. Bella and Edward hand in hand he was holding Bella in front of us they always had protective instinct to ness and now addyson, everyone else piled in behind us they let us know that they had out back the pack was all ready.

"ten seconds" Alice yelled. Bella put up her shield, we could feel the difference

"5 , 4" Alice count down "3,2"

"awe Carlisle we get to see each other again" Aro said

"yes Aro we do, I wish it was on better terms" Carlisle said

"there has been no crime here Aro and you know that, you know addyson is not a immortal child that she came from reneseme" he continued

"yes but as last time when we found out about Renesmee there was the unknown, we didn't know if she was going to be able to keep out secret" Aro said

"well Aro she is more human than anything she needs food to survive even if she drank blood more often she needs regular food. Her wolf side is taking over more than the vampire" Carlisle continued

"I see the child looks about 6 or 7 how old is she?"

"she is only 5 months only" Renesmee spoke up

"awe now is it? I see your daughter doesn't take much after you maybe the eyes but she is a spitting image of you dog of a husband" I growled when he said that

"tisk tisk dear Jacob, don't get mad now" aro continued "now id like to see her story so please Renesemee bring her forward" Wyatt took to steps forward when ness gave him the its okay nod, she followed right behind them my only hope now was that bells could keep the shield going.

"now now look at this beautiful child" aro said grabbing her hand.

Rpov

I knew it was about to come out he was about to know the secret of her

_Addyson honey if your listening I need you to tell Wyatt to be ready and that it might be time._

I was sure hoping her mind was listening

_He said okay mommy on your signal he is ready _

This could be it I could possible have to say goodbye to my daughter for a little while. Aro was being amazed i knew at this point he knew about her power the one thing dad asked me to make sure he didn't find out.

"Awe this is such a wonderful child able to speak using her mind and hear what you all have to say" aro said "now I can see she hasn't been a threat yet to our kind but how do I know that wont change?" he continued

"I give my word that I will make sure she doesn't go bad" dad yelled

"but just your word I can not go by I need to observe her myself I think we need to take the child with us today"I knew right then and there I had to give the signal to Wyatt. I placed my hand on his back and he knew what it meant

Wyatt pov

It was official we had to get out of here now, he was going to take addyson and nothing was going to change that. I felt nessie's hand touch my back and I knew that was her giving me the go ahead

_Hold on tight now Addy we are going to go for a ride_

I felt her hold on a bit tighter I nodded to Christyn as I turned around and ran we were off into the woods as quick as possible Christyn ran behind me to make sure no vampires go to us. I heard the fight begin when we left it was for sure my turn to make sure addyson had everything she ever needed her and Christyn. It was time we were leaving for California, I knew that addyson wouldn't really sparkle in the light because she is only ¼ vamp and the wolf gene was taking over more with her now. I made sure to tell Bella were we were going and no one would find out because her mind was safe. I also left a letter underneath Addy's favorite teddy bear so that Jake would be able to find us. Him and ness would be able to get there daughter. I trasnfered the money Jake and ness left for us into the new bank with a new name. I could hear everyones thoughts from the fight. Jake was going through vampire after vampire when aro put his arms on ness and threatened to end her life once we took off. Once Jake reached Aro it was over for him Jake tore him to shreds pretty fast to. Madison was hurt i could feel her pain, that was my sister my little sister she was hurt.

_Keep running Wyatt we need to get addyson safe_ Christyn heard my thoughts and put me right back on track I ran faster and faster checking in with the fight now and than. Madison was fine embry covered her back the whole time she was hurt and all she did was hurt her leg a bit I almost risked everything for Madison hurting her leg that was great. Edward and bells were taking down jane at this time, Bella was doing well holding her shield up so no one could get to them.

_Run faster Wyatt there is someone behind us I can smell them_ that is all she had to say and I ran for my life and addyson's we lost them somewhere around a mile ago we were finally about to come out of the woods where Bella had a car waiting for us. Inside was spare clothes and our plane tickets. I quickly changed and than gave Christyn a chance to change we hustled into the Volvo as wuickly as possible from this moment on the airport was only 15 minutes from here driving normal now driving my speed it was only a 5 minute drive.

"it is okay Wyatt" Christyn said

"you guys remember the story? Christyn you and Addy are sisters your parents died a week after addyson was born coming home from the hospital and you were left into my custody and I am a family friend Christyn your 17 and addyson if anyone as your 7 I am 26. You ready?" I said pulling into the airport

"we know the story Wyatt now lets go" Christyn said getting addyson out of the car

"addyson remember know talking to people in their head it will give up our cover" I reminded her

"I know Wyatt I know" addyson said

"hi my name is Charlie, I'm going to need you to put any personal belongings in this box and walk through the metal detactor" he guy at the gate said. We took off everything needed to and put the stuff out we only had a small back pack with out passports and new birth certifiactes in it. Well addyson had 3 birth certificates for each part of her aging and when she grew out of looking 7. We had one for 7, 12, and 17.

"ok your guys are all good. Collect your stuff at the end right there and your bag" the other guy said. We grabbed out shit and hurried to the plane we needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Boarding the plane was quick and easy.

"hello my name is sarah I will me one of your flight attendants today I just want to let you know we will be taking off in about 5 minutes so please put your seatbelts on and shut of your phone or turn them on airlane mode the wifi password for the plane is right here on this sign to the right and if you need anything at all please let me know thank you have have a great flight"

I pulled out my phone and shut it off, even tough I knew I didn't want to. We were going to have to toss these and get knew phone this tied us to Jake and ness.

"Christyn ready to buy new phones when we land?" I asked

"why I like my phone?" she asked

"well you see these connect us to Jake and ness we need to cut it off just like we had to drop the car."

"alright where are we going to live?" she asked

"well bells bought us a house it is on a big piece of land and no one is aaround us for miles thank god she also left us two cars one for me and one for you. No ties to the family no nothing" I said I looked over to check on addyson and she was fast asleep. Thank god she didn't need to know any of this.

Christyn pov

I finally got a family, had parents and I lost them the only thing I got to keep was their money but who needs money when you don't have people to share it with. I was wrong I did have family I had Addy she was my little sister I knew she was going to be scared about this, this whole thing being taken away from Jake and ness I knew that was killing her. They are her whole world besides Wyatt. Wyatt and Addy they were in love without knowing it yet Wyatt was ready to protect her in any way possible. They were going to have the perfect life she was his imprint. Imprint wow I have one and its Stephen he is back in forks far away from us. I won't be seeing him anytime soon. I felt horrible for ignoring him and being with jones. i though I didn't want Stephen but I did I mean I do I want him Andrew is doing it for Ella, and Jake did it for 7 years before him and ness got together. I could do it to I can stand by Stephen look out for him protect him and guide him. expect I don't get that chance anymore, I don't have that chance I have to go on without him. I started to get tired we have been flying for 2 hours. I started to fall asleep

"ma'am, its time to get up our flight is over" the flight attendant said waking me up

"damn Wyatt come on we're here" I said shaking him trying to get him up addyson was next to the window so I could reach her but I guess she heard my voice because she sat up with her eyes open

"come on Wyatt" she said

"hey good morning there sunshine" he said staring at her "looks like we're home." We all got up and Wyatt grabbed his bag and we got off the plane

"so who is hungry and wants something to eat?" he asked

"dude I'm starving" I said

"alright well lets get the rental car and lets get going"

Jpov

It was over, the pack last three great fighters today. Leah passed on Seth was almost about to get bit when leah tackled the vamp and got bit herself. It spread so quick there was no possible was to save her she just screamed as she was passing it took a whole ten minutes, we also lost brady today he bled out from serve injuries. Carlisle tried but in the heat of the fight there was no way and lastly we lost my best friend we lost embry, he died protecting Madison when she was hurt. Carlisle was fixing her up when he discovered something very important Madison is pregnant. We lost a couple vampires helping us today to but most importantly the volturi was gone. The Denali coven was going to step and take their place we took a vote and found them fit, With the help of Carlisle occasionally. The thing that kills me the most is right now I don't get to go home with my daughter. I have no idea where she even is, I don't get the chance right now to be a father watch her grow I don't know when I'm going to see her next and it's not fair.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A week later**

Rpov

I didn't leave her room, I sat there looking at her teddy bear siting on the chair across from me. I missed her so much I couldn't even think about what to do. Mom said that they were in California but we couldn't just up and go there. No vampires could only Jake and me but I still shinned a bit sometimes.

"ness honey please come out? I made you breakfast" mom said. Mom and dad have been staying with us well me Jake didn't want me to be alone

"I don't feel like eating mom" I said

"darling you haven't ate in 4 days, you haven't gone hunting you haven't done anything but lay in the freaking bed and cry." She yelled

Jake wasn't as worried about addyson it was like he forgot, he wanted to wait before we went looking for her until we knew it was absolutely safe. I picked up her favorite teddy bear and found a folder piece of paper. It was from Wyatt

_Dear Nessie and Jake_

_We are most likely in California right now Bella set up a house and unmarked cars in our new names. The information for the houses and everything is in my room under the mattress if Bella hasn't told you yet. I don't know how long it has been from the fight, but we are safe and I'm taking care of addyson I promised I always would ness I love her and I wont let anything bad happen to her as long as I am alive and fighting. We hope to see you soon I know that addyson has already asked a million and one question on where you were but I'm trying to put it to ease I hope everyone is whole and no one got hurt. We love you _

_Wyatt._

"he left a note for me and Jake, I'm guessing in case you didn't make it" I said

"oh I see well can you please eat something ness Jake wants you to eat so you guys can go get addyson and bring her home already."

"he doesn't care he never did I'm the only one who cares about my daughter." I started yelling

"hey whats going on up here"Jake said walking into the door

"well I was just telling my lovely mother about how you don't care about addyson and how we haven't gone to find her yet and everything else because I'm the only one who gives a shit Jake" the tears rolled down my face. Jake saw and came over trying to wrap his arms around me

"ness darling I miss addyson too but I just want to make sure it is safe before we go and get her make sure aro didn't have a back up plan. And I was planning on leaving tonight to go get her" I felt bad for accusing Jake of not caring

"oh Jake I'm sorry" I said hugging him back

Wyatt pov

Its been a week since the fight a week since I have been taking care of addyson. Cops were at our door yesterday because someone called saying we moved in and Addy hasn't been in school I told them I'm homeschooling them and showed them the paper work but it doesn't give us much time they will be back soon and Addy will look older. We have to leave, find somewhere new .

"girls" I yelled

"ya Wyatt?" Christyn said

"with those cops showing up we need to move so I picked California I'm gunna let you pick the next one pick soon we are leaving in an hour" I said walking back into the living room I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper

_Dear Nessie or Jake_

_We had to leave California, the cops showed up yesterday and said they would be back in a couple days. I cant take the chance of someone hurting addyson or getting to her or finding our secret I need to get out of here I'm letting Christyn pick this time and we are leaving in an hour. I don't want to leave my number and take the chance of someone finding it. I don't even know if you guys are going to get this letter idk what to say addyson is getting bigger her hair is grown again and addysons name is hailey I'm kevin and chirstyn is Madison the girl last name is Collin and I'm jonhson. Stay a couple days here I'm going to call the house phone every night before bed. _

_Love and miss you guys_

_Wyatt_

I left the paper on the tv stand

"are you guys ready we need to head out." I yelled

"ya coming now" addyson aka hailey yelled.

"be right down meet you in the car" Christyn said who was now Madison. I decided to leave addyson birth certificate I figure we could use the one that said 12 and say she was small for her age. It had her name on it so it would help them find us. I'm going to call the house phone every day before I lay down hopefully they would answer. Christyn got into the car and we were off to the air port

Jpov

We were finally to California it took awhile, ness couldn't be more excited that we were finally pulling up to the house. She jumped out of the car and rushed to the door. I parked the car and caught up to her only to find no one was there. There sat a piece of paper on the tv stand I picked it up

And read:

_Dear Nessie or Jake_

_We had to leave California, the cops showed up yesterday and said they would be back in a couple days. I cant take the chance of someone hurting addyson or getting to her or finding our secret I need to get out of here I'm letting Christyn pick this time and we are leaving in an hour. I don't want to leave my number and take the chance of someone finding it. I don't even know if you guys are going to get this letter idk what to say addyson is getting bigger her hair is grown again and addysons name is hailey I'm kevin and chirstyn is Madison the girl last name is Collin and I'm jonhson. Stay a couple days here I'm going to call the house phone every night before bed. _

_Love and miss you guys_

_Wyatt_

"baby he said for us to wait here and he will call the phone everynight." I told ness. The tears fell from her eyes I could tell she was upset our daughter was gone and we couldn't get to her.

"well I guess were staying than." She said

I grabbed out bags from the car and brought them in, to think our daughter was just here and we just missed her I don't even know what to do. She was mine and I didn't have her, she wasn't with me everyday like a father and daughter are supposed. This was going to be a long night waiting for this call if he even calls tonight it was going to be a little while

"well its getting late I'm going to go to bed." Ness said giving me a kiss

"goodnight sweetheart I love you" I said kissing her

"goodnight Jake I love you too"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Lexy pov

Seth's was having a hard time with his sister dying last week, He thinks it should've been him.

"Seth, I made you some lunch" I yelled up stairs

"I'm not hungry" he yelled back down

"Ya know I need help with the kids" I yelled back up

"Call Andrew" he was being so stubborn, and I couldn't take it so finally I marched my ass right up those stairs

"Seth Clearwater if you don't get your ass out of this room I am going to leave and never come back I need my husband to help me with our children not a guy who hasn't seen his own daughters face in a week I love you I do but lets go or I'm packing my stuff and moving out" I know this seemed heartless but I couldn't help it

"my sister just died saving my life, I should've died instead of her but I guess you wouldn't understand that" he said back

"it's not that I don't understand I get you being upset but I just need you to be here instead of in another world Seth and until you realize that I'm going back home with Bella and Edward"

"Don't go" he begged

"Then come down stairs and help me with your children please, and with Jake gone the back needs some advice and you're the only on in charge oh and Madison is coming over today she is taking the whole pregnancy and death of embry is getting to her"

"fine I'm comig down stairs babe" he said getting up and actually moving for once. I went into ellas room and got her while he grabbed Seth they have just woken up from a nap.

"hey sunshine" I said looking at Ella, she was all smiles. "guess who is coming over today, Andrew is coming to get you and taking you to the park" she started clapping. She loved Andrew almost as much as Andrew loved her. I put Ella in her high chair and handed her the chicken nuggets and fries.

Bella pov

"Edward, ness called they weren't at the house something about cops and that he said he'll call" I called into the bed room

"damn, I miss them all and just want them to come home" Edward said

"I know Edward I know" I said giving him a hug

Wyatt pov

We reached Hawaii quickly I found a nice little apartment that we decided to rent considering we probably wouldn't be here long. I got addyson or should I say hailey into her room, and off to bed. I figured now would be a good time to try the house. It rang 4 times I thought no one was going to answer once I got the voicemail. "hey guys its me I don't know if you guys are there yet or anything but ill call again tomorrow" I went to hang up when I heard Renesmee voice

"hello, hello Wyatt"

"ness its so good to hear your voice"I said

"Wyatt where are you with my daughter?" she asked

"well ness I'm in Hawaii with hailey, sorry our landlord is here collecting the money if you just give me a second" I said handing the the guy his money

"ok ness sorry how is everything?" I asked

"how is everything Wyatt your running around the world with my daughter and I haven't seen her in over a week" she yelled

"ok ness ok I get it that was the wrong thing to ask I mean lets meet in forks okay? Well head back tomorrow afternoon"

"can I atleast talk to her tonight?" she asked

"sure" I peaked my way back into the bedroom "hailey someone is on the phone for you"I said handing her the phone

"hello" she said

"oh my god I missed you so much ive gotten so big you would go crazy to see me"

"I miss you so much I cant wait to see you"

"tomorrow really I cant wait"

"ok I love you too night" she said handing me the phone

"alright Wyatt thank you for taking care of her and hey see you tomorrow son" ness said

"should I start calling you mom?" I laughed

"no way, I am to young for you to call me mom" she said laughing too

"see ya tomorrow ness" I said hanging up the phone

To think we were going home, home not California or Hawaii we were going to forks Washington how wonderful that is.

Jpov

We finally got to forks we sat there waiting for Wyatt and them. We couldn't wait to see our daughter and adopted daughter it was almost time to go pick them up from the air port

"you nervous?" ness aksed

"of course I am she has probably grown so fast that she is so much bigger." I said

"I know I miss her so much" she said

"hey its time for you guys to head out isn't it" Seth asked

"ya it is we will be home in about an hour or so with them" I said, everyone was at the main house waiting for us to get home well the family was waiting all the vampires that came in to help fight left to go home.

"how do you think he is going to take Madison pregnant?" ness asked

"umm probably not to well considering her age I don't think he even knew they were having sex" I said

"that's not good" the car ride was long it felt like it was forever. It was the moment before getting my daughter back we pulled into the airport. We waited for only about 5 minutes but it felt like a life time. Finally down came Christyn and Wyatt holding their hand was addyson. My little girl has gotten so big she looked about 8 or 9 now. I cant believe how old she was looking

"mommy"she yelled wrapping around ness's body

"addyson" ness said kneeling down hugging her daughter, not just her daughter its our daughter.

"Wyatt I want to thank you for keeping our baby girl safe, we have no more worries about the volturi the denali coven has taken it over and Carlisle is assisting" I said

"you know I would do what ever was needed to keep addyson safe Jake she is everything to be" Wyatt said and you know what it he reminded me of myself when I imprinted on ness

"now little muchkin how about we go see everyone else" ness said

"don't think we forgot about you hailey black." I said giving her a big hug

"hey dad" hearing those words come from her mouth made me cry she finally seen me as her father.

"daughters how about we go to the car" ness said walking out the door into the car. It was a nice ride home, my two amazing daughters and my future son-in-law. We pulled up to the house everyone was waiting to see them. They rushed outside and was around the car "welcome home" everyone yelled

"my god look at you, you are so big" Edward said hugging addyson

"and you Christyn you are so dang pretty we missed you guys" he continued

"Wyatt id like to thank you for taking care f my grandchildren while you were gone" bells said

"you know they are life family to me I wouldn't let anything happen to them" Wyatt said, everyone gave there hugs they were extremely happy to see her.

"hey Jake will you bring ness and addyson upstairs to my office please I want to see if her aging is going to slow down?" Carlisle asked

"not a problem, let's go Addy" I said following Carlisle "now Jake I'm going to need you to pull your sleeve up so that I can take some blood same with you ness" Carlisle pulled out the needle and got ready to stick me with it.

"ready one two" and then he went and stabbed it right into my arm.

"damn Carlisle that shit hurts" I cried out

"Jake you fight vampires and a needle hurts you come on" ness said laughing

"wait till he get to you ness just wait we'll see when he gets to you" I said laughing

"ok ness now that I'm done with you husband let me get to you ready?" Carlisle asked

"yes go ahead" ness said

"one two three" he said sticking her with the needle

"alrighty all done here ness" he continued, I cant believe she didn't jump or anything she was perfectly fine with it.

"ok Addy now I need to take your blood, is that okay?" Carlisle asked

"yeah, I'm okay with that" Addy said holding her arm out

"here ya go ready?" Carlisle said but before she could say yes he stuck her with the needle and she was fine with it I guess I am the only baby here today.

"ok guy thanks I'm going to do some test and let you know what it comes back ok?" "ok now if you don't mind Carlisle I would like to get back home with my family" I said grabbing addyson's hand it was time to take my baby home it has been so long without her that tonight was going to be just about us me Renesmee addyson Christyn and Wyatt. Our big old happy family

* * *

**who is happy that addy is back? i know i am**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Rpov

After a movie and some popcorn I laid addyson down in her room, hugged Wyatt and Christyn goodnight and went up to bed with Jake. I laid there starring off into the wall, I was thinking about addyson and how hard the pregnancy with addyson was but I truly didn't want to stop at her and I didn't know if Jake felt the same.

"Jake, are you asleep?" I asked

"no ness, why whats wrong?" he turned over to look at me

"well we have addyson and she is our whole life, and we have Christyn but Is that enough? I want more Jake and I don't know how you feel but I know I do"

"ness I hated seeing you go through that pain I hated seeing it all but I have the greatest gift from you and that is addyson, I would love more kids but just addyson and Christyn either way this is my family"

"I want more children Jake, I want to try to have more kids" I told him the truth

"then we can have more kids I'm willing to try to do that ness" hearing him say that made me the happiest person alive I know from that moment on he was everything I have ever wanted in a guy. I leaned in to kiss him and then my phone rang I turned over to see who it was and it was Carlisle.

"hey Carlisle"

"hi ness, I have the results of Addy"

"I hope they are good news"

"that they are I think once she hits about 12 she is going to age normally, year by year after that. She is slowing down like you did but she will slow down to a slower pace than you because of her aging so much faster than you."

"that is great Carlisle I'm going to tell Jake we'll see you tomorrow"

"good because we need to talk about sometime with everyone have a goodnight dear and tell Jake I say hello" he said as I hung up the phone

"what was that about ness?" Jake asked

"it was about addyson he thinks in a couple weeks she will stop aging so fast and slow down like I did but slower she will go year by year until she is about 18"

"that is great babe, more time we get her to ourselves before we hand her over to Wyatt." He said laughing

"ya know she Is already Wyatt's we are just tagging along for the ride"

"how about we finish what we were about to before you got that phone call"

"I like the sound of that Jake"

Christyn pov

Well I guess Jake and ness are trying for more kids, I heard them going at it all night. It was kind of disturbing actually. my phone kept ringing all night long it was jones, I didn't know how to tell him hey by the way I'm in love with a 7 yr old.

_Babe please answer your phone you just take off for almost two weeks and come home and refuse to talk to me I don't understand_

I read the text slowly I felt bad really bad, Jake is stepping up to the father role really well he's been there for me as an alpha and a father. I called them mom and dad anymore well to them sometimes I let ness and Jake slip but they know I love them

_Please just answer me_

He texted me again this boy wasn't going to stop, I knew I had to tell him something

_I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now jones, my school work is slipping Jake isn't happy. I'm trying here but I can't see you right now or anytime soon maybe in the future we can try again but for now I can't I'm sorry._

I hovered over the send button to think about if I should send it or not

"just send it already Christyn" Addy said

"Addy shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked her

"well I cant sleep when your thinking so loud just send the message, and what do you mean about your in love with a 7 yr old" she asked and I didn't know how to tell her this one

"Wyatt! Your help in needed in here" I yelled he came running in

"is everything ok?" he asked

" Addy was listening in on my thoughts and well umm she knows I'm in love with Stephen" I said

"eww our cousin stephen what is wrong with you Christyn?" Addy looked confused

"well umm I don't know what to say Addy why don't you try to understand really hard ok." Wyatt said to her

"ok Wyatt, but Christyn I'm telling mom" she said

"now you know how we have a special bond, and I have been here for you since you have been born?" Wyatt asked

"yes but what does that have to do with anything"

"well the day I came to see you something happen us wolves call it imprinting, when you imprint on someone it means you found your soul mate but it doesn't mean that you have to be with them as an imprint I mean. If you tell them you only want to be friends they are there for that. As you grow I grow different feelings for you like when you were born it was to protect you by any means, now as your growing up I'm loving you as family as a brother, and eventually if you wish in the future that will change too. Now Christyn here imprinted on Stephen but Stephen doesn't grow as fast as you do she has to wait for him longer if he decides to want her. Are you understanding Addy?" he was trying but this wasn't an easy subject

"kind of I think" she said

"well let me tell you more, daddy imprinted on mommy when she was a baby. He stood by her and grew and changed with her finally one day daddy got jealous of a guy that wouldn't leave mommy alone so he told her the truth, now mommy was older than you are so they were able to be in a relationship and date and throughout time they got married. And had you and that's were I come in like I said" he tried again to get her to understand

"so what your saying is when I'm old enough were going to get married? And same with Stephen and Christyn?" she asked

"not exactly Addy you have a choice on whether you want me or not if you find someone else you get to have them and tell me to leave you alone and that is what I would do, because when you imprint you only want to give them everything they have ever wanted" he tried one last time

"I get it now I think well Christyn looks like your going to pick Stephen anyways so send the text" she said and than walked out of the room

"that was umm weird I guess you could say" I said

"mind if I sit down?" Wyatt asked

"no not at all" I said

"well ya know we haven't always gotten along the best but I love addyson and shes growing quickly and your family Christyn there is no doubt about that I just want us to get along already" he started to say

"Wyatt I'm sorry your like a big brother to me but I am just stubborn with people I'm afraid of getting hurt look how long it took for me to even call Jake dad they adopted me and I stil gave them the cold shoulder it has been 7 months since I have moved in here and I'm just getting use to this whole thing it isn't easy." I said

"well I just wanted to make sure we were good Christyn I love Addy so much" he said. As he was saying it I couldn't help but think he was 18 and was going to wait forever for addyson which would mean he is probably still a virgin and I felt myself leaning in to kiss him once I reached his lips he pulled away

"what the hell I tell you I love Addy so you kiss me Christyn what is wrong with you?" he was angry

"I just figured the whole Addy and Stephen thing we were in the same shoes waiting around for them I thought you wanted me to I'm sorry I didn't know"

"for god sakes I come in saying I love your little sister and that means kiss me yes you go it you're a mind reader" he said standing up and heading for the door

"wait Wyatt"

"no goodnight Christyn and please don't kiss me again no matter what you think" he slammed the door as we walked out. What have I just done I love Stephen I want to protect him but waiting around isn't easy

_Still not going to reply to me I guess_ the text came through my phone and I realized I didn't send the message to jones.

_Sorry I just got a new phone today broke mine wanna come over?_

I knew I shouldn't but I could wait I could see other people and when he was ready I could go to him right? Was that so wrong?

_Sure thing, make sure your bedroom window is open_

He was coming over that couldn't be the perfect thing. I knew I cared for jones but Stephen was my imprint and I was going to be there for him also as a big sister and protector

_Its open don't worry_

I texted him back

Wyatt pov

She had serious problems talking about loving Addy and she kisses me I don't understand her at all. Ugh I made my way to my room only to find Addy laying in my bed sound asleep so it looks like I'm hitting the couch tonight. I grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet and headed down stairs. I made a small little bed on the couch. I couldn't sleep so I turn on the tv. When ness came down the steps in her robe

"hey Wyatt sorry I didn't know you were down here" she said coming down the steps

"hey ness yeah umm Addy fell asleep in my bed so I'm bunking on the couch tonight." I said

"well I'm making some chicken wings would you like some?" she asked nicely

"sure thing ness let me help you in the kitchen" we made out way into the kitchen I pulled out the wings from the deep freezer and put them in the deep fryer. Ness got to work on the sauce she melted a bit of butter and added hot sauce with a few other things.

"I never really go to thank you enough for taking care of my girls Wyatt" ness said

"there was no need to thank me it is my job, which ness I wanted to talk about I want to go to college I don't know how to ask this but college is expensive and I was wondering if you could talk to Jake about getting me a job?" I asked

"of course he'll give you a job I mean or we can just pay for your college" that was something I definitely didn't want them to do I wanted to do it on my own

"no I mean I'm going to have to pay for your kid sometime I figured id go to college be a teacher I liked history as a kid."

"that's great Wyatt Jake and I are always here to help with anything at all" she said I knew they always said I was family but now I really felt like it. *ding ding*

"wings are done" ness said pulling them out of the deep fryer

"great, I'm starving" I said as she made me a plate.

"here ya go Wyatt now have a good night" she said grabbing the rest and taking them upstairs for her and Jake

Jpov

I smelled the wings from here, they smelled amazing.

"baby here is some wings" ness said opening the door. I wasn't going to lie her wings always made me go crazy and after sex it couldn't get any better than this

"you're the best" I said giving her a kiss before digging in

"Jake I was talking with Wyatt he was thinking about going to college and trying to be done before addyson is old enough for them to go on their own, well that I'm asking is if you will give Wyatt a job at the shop so he could pay for college" ness seemed like she really needed me to do this and I did it for Christyn why not Wyatt

"sure thing ness, first thing in the morning ill take him down to the shop with me he can change oil and simple stuff"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Three weeks later

Rpov

Addyson was about 13 now and yes her aging did slow down she has been 13 for two weeks now. Alice made up a new birth certificate. Mom and dad said they had some news for us we weren't sure what but it had to be big. They were at the main house I headed up there with addyson while Christyn and Wyatt where on patrols. Pulling up to the house addyson jumped right out of the car. And into the house she ran. I was with addyson more now because betweek school work and patrol Wyatt was extremely busy and Christyn was about the same Jake spent all day at the office so it was little me and addyson. Although Madison has been coming by daily she is about 4 months now. She didn't find out until 3 months so she has only known for a month and she still isn't taking it well without embry. I walked up into the house to catch up with addyson.

"hey darling" dad said giving me a big hug

"hey dad you guys needed to talk to me?" I asked

"well yes come in here" I followed as he walked into the living room

"awe Nessie it is great to see you" aunt rose was in this had to be big

"you see ness the family is moving" when dad said those words I wanted to hit the ground

"what do you mean?" I asked

"I mean the gray hair die isn't working anymore Carlisle isn't aging people are catching on" dad said

"I'm suppose to be late 40s early 50s and its just not working anymore we need to leave ness." Carlisle cut in

"whos all going?" I asked

" the whole family besides Emmett and rose they are coming back down here and living in the cottage while we leave the main house to you guys" mom said

"Lexy your staying here right?" I asked her

"of course I am ness people still think im the teen mom who got pregnant adopted and married" she said laughing

"guys I'm going to miss you" I looked at everyone

"we know ness and we are going to miss you two we can visit but that is about it rose and Emmett agreed to come home and be closer to you guys if needed they are going back to school as teachers. Everyone thought they were away at college and having a baby so they can come back now" dad said

"I mean I guess that's good are you going to teach at the school?" I asked

"yes I am teaching 8th grade history and Emmett is teaching gym at the highschool" aunt rose said

"I was actually thinking of enrolling addyson this year since her growing as slowed to a normal speed I figured I would say she is Christyn's sister who just came to live with us after her father died. I figured they could have different dads" I said

"that is a great idea ness she would end up in my class maybe" aunt rose continued

"I was also thinking I could watch natalina while you were at school I mean I think I can handle a two year old if I could handle lexys two one year olds." I said

"hey don't dis my babies ren they love you" lexy said

"that would be great ness thank you" aunt rose said.

"so when are you guys leaving?" I was curious

"I put my two weeks in at the hospital today ness" Carlisle said

"so two weeks than?" I asked

"yes ness two weeks and we will be in Canada" dad said

Wyatt pov

Being at school sucked I knew it was for the own good of Addy but it sucks I hate being away from her so long. I wake up at 6 go on patrol until 9. I have class at 930 until 2 and than from 3 to 8 I work at the shop every weekday on the weekends I only had work from 8 to 3 so I spent those with Addy mostly. She was looking thirteen now and she was growing up quickly I tried to ignore it but it was hard. She was not even tech a year old but mentally and physically she was 13. She as growing up and into her new body.

"Jake, I'm here" I yelled as I walked into the shop.

"alright Wyatt go get dressed and head out to the cars that need oil changes" he said. And that I did I went into the locker room and got my jump suit on the work on the cars and headed out

"alright Wyatt here the van over on the left needs to have an oil change done" Hale said, hale was a nice guy he was about 23 and he was kind of liking my sister who was pregnant with embry's baby I didn't understand it to much but hey who am I to say anything. I went and worked on the cars like I was told to do.

"hey kid" a guy yelled, I walked over to his car

"I need a tune up on this thing can you help me out?" he asked

"umm I only do oil changes but if you go through that door there will be a nice lady at the desk who will help you" I sent him to Christyn since she was the office leader. I went back to work and bullshit with hale all day he truly loves my sister and that will never change.

"hey Jake I got a question?" I said heading into his office

"ya Wyatt whats up?" he asked

"well I know how embry and Madison were together and all but can it be possible to be with someone else after your imprint dies?"

"that is a tough question son and I honestly don't know the answer to that it is possible I mean I guess it all depends on the person do I think you can imprint again no that I don't see happening why you asking?"

"hale is in love with Madison" i told him

"ahh I see well just let nature take it course don't get involved and that's an order as your alpha" he said

"yes sir now if you don't mind id like to get home to your daughter a little bit early if that's okay"

"sure thing Wyatt and hey I know what you've been thinking during patrols, keep your hands off her for at least another two years or so please?" he asked

"I can try Jake its hard." I said heading into the locker room. I changed and went home to shower, a total of 13 cars today gets kind of messy with oil. I had to run back into the locker room to grab the towel addyson yelled is I didn't put it on my seat after work she said id ruin the jeep. It took a bit to get home but besides that it was a normal day traffic was a bit intense though. I think road work was happening or something I finally go to the house to see ness puking. I knew what it was the moment I seen it.

"ness are you?" she didn't let me finish

"yes Wyatt I'm pregnant" she sat there on the floor. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair back for her

"how long are you ness?" I asked

"its only been about a week I started getting a belly to me already so I'm guessing its going to be a fast pregnancy again."

"have you told Jake?" I asked again

"no I haven't told Jake I think I am going to tonight cann you take addyson out please?"

"sure thing ness we will go catch a movie or something" I said walking out. I headed into the other bathroom to get a shower since ness was kind of in mine. I turned the water on hot and got undressed it took forever to get that oil off me but I did it I headed to my room where I dropped the towel not expecting to turn around from my closet and see addyson on my bed

"Addy what the hell are you doing" I yelled trying yo cover myself

"getting view of the merchandise" what the hell was going on with her

"Addy get out I have to get dress go get ready we are seeing a movie" I yelled I had no idea what to do she was coming at me with everything in her all the time I knew she was still to young but it was hard to tell her no

"just wait wolf boy you're going to want me" she said before leaving

"I already want you Addy but your to young and I cant have you yet now please" I closed the door behind her and locked it. I pulled out my phone

_You need to have a talk with your daughter she has been throwing herself at me left and right I just got out of the shower and she was in my room "checking oout "the merchandise" Jake seriously I'm trying to hold off but she is making it very hard._i hit send, I had to stop her she was getting out of control and two much longer of this I wouldn't be able to tell her no. my phone went off

_Damn I'm sorry man I didn't know she was getting that bad I know she was talking about liking you but that is crossing the line ill get ahold of her when I come home I promise_

I replied

_You wont be able to ness asked me to get her out of the house I was going to take her to a movie but I don't know if a dark area is good maybe we will do ice skating_

He was repling quickly

_What did ness ask you to take her out for but ok ice skating good choice _I ignored that one it wasn't my place to tell him. got dressed quickly and went to go get addyson. I knocked on the door

"ahh wolf boy" she said opening it

"ahhh little miss Addy Rosalie black, lets go we are going ice skating" I said

"I'm not that little and awe like a date" she would she would!

"no not a date as friends" I corrected her

"I thought you give the imprint what you want well your sure not becoming my boyfriend like I want" that killed me I growled

"addyson if you don't knock this shit off I'm leaving I will not live here anymore and I will take off until your old enough" I hope she understood where I was coming from

"fine Wyatt" she said grabbing her coat.

Jpov

I wanted to hurry up home so I left the shop in Seth's hands.

"hey ness everything okay ?" I yelled walking into the house

"well not exactly" she said from the kitchen, I headed in there and she was sitting on the stool.

"whats wrong ness?" I asked

"well you see I am pregnant Jake" those words coming out of her mouth"

"pregnant ness pregnant?" I didn't believe it

"yes Jake and I'm already showing it has only been a week" she was telling the truth as she lifted her shirt I seen the belly showing

"I'm calling Carlisle" I aid pulling out my phone instantly

"hey Jake everything ok?"

"yes and no ness is pregnant but she is already showing and its been a week" I told him

"that cant be good okay why don't you bring her over ill check it out"

"ok see you soon" I hung up

"let go ness" I grabbed her and took her outside to the car. I was more into this pregnancy than I was with addyson I was a bit happy we knew the out come of the last one it just took time for her to heal. I drove fast, reaching the house Edward was outside waiting.

"help me get her?" I asked

"that's why I'm here" he replied

"how far is she" he asked as he helped me get her out of the car

"she is only a week"

"well that cant be to good considering I can see her belly from here."

"I know Edward just help me get her inside"

"you know I can walk myself right" ness said

"I know dear I know" I said getting her in the door Carlisle was right there waiting for us. We got her upstairs and into the office as quick as possible

"ok Renesmee lets see what we have going on" Carlisle said pulling out the equipment for an ultra sound

"now this is going to be cold" he said squirting the gel on her belly. "okay now lets see there is a baby" he paused "and there is another one" I couldn't think that we had two babies on the way

"are you saying were having twins?" I asked

"yes" he said "this is going to be a tough pregnancy stronger than with addyson I would like to do blood work and figure the out so we know what we are getting into." He continued

"sure thing doc" I told him. he pulled out a a needle to put into her stomach to get blood from the babies

"well I can tell you one thing ness you are already 3 months" he said "now I will let you know what the babies" what they are well it couldn't be any worse than addyson, she was part of everything maybe these kids would be normal. Ya who was I kidding, I needed to now go deal with addyson I went to the ice skating rink.

"Addyson Rosalie Black I need to speak with you" I yelled

"dad why?"

"don't even Addyson what is the matter with you addyson do you want Wyatt to live with us? Do you want him to move out because that's what it will come down to if you don't know your shit off"

Addysonpov

Dad was furious with me, I have never seen him so angry before.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to" I said

"yes you did addyson, don't tell me you didn't. he is trying to be the best he can be for you and you can even give him the time you throw yourself at him like a little whore" did my dad really just call me a whore "I'm sorry" I said as dad stormed off he wasn't happy at all.

"you seriously called my father?" I turned to Wyatt

"no I did not call your father I texted him, its only because you think you understand this whole thing in reality you don't addyson you don't unverstand on bit I mean come on your mom is pregnant we don't need you pregnant on top of it" what did he just say

"my mom? my mom is pregnant?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22\wyatt pov**

This wasn't good at all I knew what was happening.  
"Addy listen to me we need to get you out of here right now" I said

"don't touch me Wyatt you knew this whole time we were out and you didn't tell me" he voice got angry I knew I had to call Jake

"Jake you need to get back here asap I kind of opened up about ness and the pregnancy and well addyson is about to phase Jake" I didn't know how to tell him

"is she okay" he asked

"she is but she refuses to let me touch her and we are in the middle of the rink" I was confused on what to do

"listen to me Wyatt you need to grab her and just run she cant phase around all those people there is no way possible" that was all he needed to say I instantly ran and grabbed her darting towards the woods

"Wyatt put me down right now!" she yelled finally I got her in the woods it was about to happen when Jake showed up he jumped over me and bomb he was in wolf form.

"I never want you around me again Wyatt" she yelled, and it broke my heart

"please don't say that Addy"

"I'm not joking Wyatt I cant trust you just leave me alone!" she said it again this time it hurt more

"addyson this is the last time please don't ask me to leave again" I begged her because I knew if she asked I would have to leave

"can you please just get out of my life I don't choose you, I want nothing to do with you" that killed me I phased and ran into the woods my mind was going crazy and than I heard her voice she phased. She was going to know exactly what I was thinking now every second of every day I couldn't take that I needed to leave I ran to the house as fast as possible. Only Christyn was there so I didn't have to worry I phased back and ran into the house

"Christyn I'm naked don't look" I yelled

"you know if this was any normal house I would probably start questioning this but it is the blacks" she said walking up the steps the tears were still rolling down my face I couldn't take it I ran to my room and got dressed I packed my clothes and left. I didn't know where I was going to go I just know I had to leave. I took a taxi to the airport, and that's when I decided that I was going to go to Tennessee.

"hi can I get a one way ticket to Nashville Tennessee please?" I asked

"sure thing would that be coach or first class?" the lay asked

"whatever you have that is the soonest" to think I was leaving forks and never looking back

Addyson pov

I didn't realize what I did when I said that to him I was just so angry that he called dad about earlier and than about mom being pregnant and he knew all day and that's the only reason he invited me out. Dad said it was because I was phasing. I couldn't wait to get home and apologize to him, dad pulled up and I ran out to go right to his room I quickly ran up the steps to his room only to notice everything was gone. Every little thing of his was gone. I hit the floor, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head thinking it was Wyatt coming home but it was it was mom

"he left darling, Christyn said he came and got his stuff" she said

"I didn't want him to go mom, I love Wyatt a lot I just was angry and needed space I didn't mean for him to leave" I cried out

"I know darling I know" she said kneeling down on the floor giving me a hug

"you don't understand mom dad has never left you hes been here since day one" I told her

"no actually he did we got into a fight because I didn't tell him where I was and he left packed his shit and left, he came back and didn't leave forks but than again he was at the garage and not far but he hid from me I had no clue where he was or what to do its hard addyson I know it is" she began to go on and on I started to tune her out

"mom I don't care about you and dad all I care about is Wyatt" the tears fell down my face I loved Wyatt and wanted him. mom walked out of the room after I told her off. I just sat there on the floor crying, I moved to his bed it still smelled like him I laid there with my head in the pillow afraid to even move.

Rpov

A week later

Seeing addyson like this was horrible, Wyatt's phone was off no one could get ahold of him. I made addyson spaghetti it was her favorite she rarely ate , but it was always worth the shot, I knocked on the door of wyatts old room.

"addyson? Honey? I made you dinner" I yelled in. she said nothing in return, I cracked open the door and set the food down then walked out. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. Everyday all day she sat in that bed crying and being upset. I cant just worry bout her either I have 2 more on the way I look like I am about 17 months pregnant in reality I'm about as far as a 5 months but with twins you get big fast. I was able to move around more this pregnancy than again Jake but Christyn on ness watch so she was like my tale and helped me with everything. The babies haven't gotten hard for me to carry yet they bruised a rib but besides that no major problems. There was a knock at the door

"ness its Madison" she called out

"hold on Madison I'm coming" I yelled back I tried to hurry up but it wasn't easy I felt like a ton of weights

"hey Madison come in" I said opening the door

"hey ness" she looks pregnant herself than again she was carrying embry jr.

"how is the baby?" I asked

"he Is good just like his dad I think" she said holding her belly

"you still going with embry for his name?" I asked

"Embry Wyatt Carter" she informed me

"that is so cute Madison" adding embry and her brother in one name

"that's not why I came over ness I got a missed call from a number I didn't know today and they left a voice mail" she pulled out her phone and start playing themessage

_Hey maddy its me Wyatt how is my sister doing? Is the baby getting strong, I hope he is just like his mother. I'm still gone I don't plan on coming home, I cant take being this way with addyson but its what she asked. I am doing fine down here i got a job at another garage and I am in schooling. Be safe little sister and tell the pack and everyone I'm sorry well I got to go _

The phone went deead

"I tried to call it back but it was a pay phone I looked up the number ness and it is from Tennessee its 3 blocks from a garage called timber's"

"that is great news Madison but I cant make him come home there is one person who can do that and she is sitting in his room crying and right now being pregnant none of us are ready for a trip the family is staying til after I have the twins and than they are heading to Canada, he'll come home just give it time" we couldn't leave right then we couldn't. I loved Wyatt but I had to think about my children.

"I get it Nessie I just wanted you to know if he calls again ill try to talk to him" she said

"great, are you hungry I made dinner?" I asked getting myself a plate

"sure ness I bet embry is starving" she said holding her belly she loved that baby. More than anything in the whole world, I handed her a plate. We sat at the table for hours just talking until Jake came home

"hey babe" he said kissing my forehead

"Wyatt's in Tennessee working at a garage called timbers we think I told Madison we couldn't leave right now to go get him with the kids and all" I told him

"ya now isn't a good time ness is due at anything for the babies which reminds me Carlisle called the twins are going to be just like addyson, not sure about the growing rate but the vampire and wolf gene are going head to head which is why they grow so fast" he said

"they aren't as bad though babe I just had to start drinking blood and its only animal blood, their vampire side isn't bad this time. Not like addysons" I said

"which reminds me where is my daughter?" Jake asked

"is that even a question? Same spot she has been for a week"

Jpov

Addyson was still in wyatts old room, I couldn't take this anymore she just sat in there and cried all the time never stopped crying. Tears after tears, screams in the middle of the night when she went to sleep nothing was helping her. She screamed through the night nothing was stopping it.

"Addyson Rosalie Black" I went in angry, she sat there in silence complete silence sitting on his bed

"listen to me Wyatt is fine and so are you this is getting ridiculous I know how your feeling but there are other things in the world you can be doing than crying your 13 well physically you have school and hopefully friends and mom let you go a week with skipping school but don't think you are going to do it again because your going from here on out and there is no fighting about it, starting tomorrow" I said kissing her head and walking out I was dirty and decided to go shower since I haven't gotten a chance yet. After my shower I went down stairs to eat dinner, ness outdid herself this time.

"Madison did you walk here?" I asked

"ya why Jake?" she relpied

"well you see its like 9 already your pregnant and you need to be safe let me take you to the wolf house" she still lived in that house with room mates she had no where to even put a baby.

"sure Jake" she said

"just let me finish eating and ill take you home" home that was the wolf house she called that home.

"alright" she said, I quickly finished eating so that I could run her home I felt bad that she had nothing to call her own she didn't even have money which wasn't right because embry was part of the co owners of the shop. But since her and him weren't married she had no rights to anything but that was going to change I was going to put her in as a partner

"I'm ready Madison" I said walking out the door, we got into my car. In frot of me was wyatts jeep he didn't take it with him.

"Madison so I was thinking embry loved you, and he owned part of the shop. Why don't you take over his share and when we move from the house why don't you move in, we don't need it. It is getting to small for us we will have no where and you need somewhere for you and that baby"

"Jake that is to much, ill be fine on my own"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Madison I'm calling the laywer tomorrow and well for out the paperwork for the agreement." That was the last thing I said to her about this. I really wasn't taking no for an answer embry was my best friend since we were younger I loved him and his child and the mother of his child needed to be taken care off

"whelp here is your stop" I said pulling up to the house

"Jake you really don't have to take care of me" she said getting out

"just because I don't have to doesn't mean I'm not going to. Have a goodnight Madison" I said as she closed the door and headed inside. I knew what I was doing for her was good she needed someone to be there for the baby. I was driving home when my phone started ringing I picked it up to look at it, it was a number I didn't know

"hello?" I said curiously

"Jake its me" I knew that voice anywhere it was Wyatt.

"hey man how have you been? We all miss u here even addyson actually she misses you like crazy" I told him

"Jake don't lie she wanted me gone" he took everything the wrong way

"Wyatt she had been sitting in your room crying hasn't come out she falls asleep and wakes up screaming like something is hurting her she barley eats or drinks anything."

"Jake I didn't know, she told me she wanted me gone I didn't know what to do" he was getting upset

"Wyatt just come home please" I said

"I cant face her not with the pain I just caused man"

"but the longer your gone the more pain she is in and your sister misses you shes naming the baby after you"

"damn I am missing so much alright ill come home but don't tell addyson I don't want her to know I'm home, I'm going to stay at the wolf house" why he didn't want her to know I will never know

"alright Wyatt is that's what you want just come home we miss you" I said before hanging up the phone. I finally pulled up to the house only to find ness already went up to bed. I walked up both flights of stairs to at least find out she was awake

"hey sorry ness I didn't spend any time with you today just Seth is still heartbroken over his sister and embry isn't here anymore which leaves me and Rosalie and blondie is teaching classes I'm just a little stressed" I said taking my clothes off to sleep in my boxers

"I understand Jake" she laid there

"so I figured with us moving to the main house, Madison cant have a baby in the wolf house there is no room for a baby at all what if she moved In here?" I asked

"I think that is a smart idea babe" she said "so talking about babies we haven't talked about our own, they don't even have names yet" she continued

"I know I'm sorry ness, what are you thinking they are" I asked

"well I think they are both boys Jake" that made me excited I mean I love addyson and she will be the one taking my place once I step down from alpha but a son, someone to mess around with.

"really ness really two boys?" I said in excitement

"yes Jake, and ive been reading into baby names and I like the name Colton, I was thinking Colton William Black" I wasn't fond of the name to be honest "can I be honest ness?" I asked

"of course you can Jake" she said

"I don't like Colton, I really don't like it" I seen the look on her face

"its okay Jake we can look at other names do you have any in mind?"

"I like Grayson, Grayson William black sounds nice I think"

"grayson I like that, I like how it ends in son like addyson" she said "now what about the other one, maybe Mason, Mason Jacob Black" she continued

"I like it so were set? Grayson and Mason" I asked

"yes we are set" she said leaning in to kiss me, I place my hand on her face and kissed her finally we laid down to sleep when I remember I forgot to tell her about Wyatt

"ness I forgot Wyatt called me today hes coming home but doesn't want addyson knowing hes home he should be here in like two days maybe sooner." I told her

"that's good, and he'll come around he needs time goodnight I love you"she said "goodnight I love you too"

* * *

**do you guys like the names i wanted to tie them in with each other i figured the son would be really nice**


	23. Chapter 23

Last chapter of this story guys i hope you like it

**Chapter 23**

Two weeks later

**Rpov**

Jake finally got addyson out of the room he has her on patrols and training, Wyatt is home but addyson still doesn't know he says he cant face her. And later today when Jake gets back we are going to meet grayson and mason. Carlisle wants to take them out today my blood drinking as picked up to half human blood now so we know its around that time. There was a knock at the door, I couldn't get up to answer it my belly has huge so Christyn got it

"hello Wyatt" she said

"hey Christyn" he said walking in through the door

"hey ness" he continued walking over to me

"hey Wyatt how have you been?"

"I'm good ness I really am, I see Addy is in school now" he was still concerned about her

"yes Carlisle said she is going to age year by year now so we decided school would be good for her, but as far as anyone knows she is Christyn's sister from different dads of course" I tried to think what would be the story for these two when they were born

"that's good ness, I see your other one is going to be a big boy" he pointed at my belly

"actually there is two in there and youll meet them today if you'd like" I told him

"I'm good ill see them at some point not tonight" he replied

"you know Wyatt I can tell you haven't phased in about a month, your aging, you look like your 25ish"

"I know ness I'm going to start phasing I just want to give it time before addyson is in my head you know what I mean I don't want to be a leah and sam situation" he didn't know that addyson hasn't imprinted on anyone

"Wyatt you know she hasn't imprinted right?" I asked

"what quil told me that she was in love and finally getting out of the house" he got angry "that rotten son of a bitch" I placed my hand on his arm to calm him down

"Wyatt calm down" I said

"Ness move away from me I don't know if I could control myself" next thing I knew Christyn grabbed me and yanked me away from him as there was a giant wolf in my living room

Wyatt pov

I lost control and couldn't control my phasing what in the world was wrong with me I almost hurt ness

_You almost what?_ I heard Jake

_Man she isn't hurt I'm sorry I lost control over Addy got upset and angry and phased in your house Christyn grabbed ness and got her out of the way_

_What about me Wyatt?_ That voice, it made me want to cry I haven't heard her in over a month.

_Addy?_ I didn't need to question who it was I knew

_Ya Wyatt, it's me _I knew I had to find her right than and there

_Where are you Addy I need to see you_? I asked

_I'm in the woods running with dad but were on our way home_

I phased back, instantly only to realize I was naked in jakes house with his wife and who was carrying his children.

"Wyatt here is a pair of jakes shorts" Christyn said tossing me the basketball shorts. I quickly slid them on, standing in here shirtless instead of naked I figured was much better

"ness I am so sorry I just got angry and lost control" I said looking at her face

"I am fine, I'm not hurt and neither are the boys you may have broken my coffee table but I can look past that" she said . Jake happen to walk through the door right then

"Nessie are you okay?" he quickly looked at me "you put my wife in danger like that again and I don't car if you imprinted on my daughter or not I will fucking kill you" I couldn't believe I almost hurt ness

"Jake I'm fine and Wyatt told me to move I'm the one who didn't don't yell at him" ness cut in but I couldn't pay attention to either of them, because I couldn't take my eyes off of addyson from the moment she walked in the doors. The look she was giving me I knew what had just happen I was addyson's soul mate and she was mine. I hit my knees, I seen the hurt in her eyes I felt the hurt ive caused her.

"Wyatt" she cried out.

"Addyson I'm so sorry" I couldn't even get up , as the tears fell from her eyes they fell from mine

"addyson please understand me, you asked me to leave I had to do what you wanted me to" I cried out

"no I didn't mean it I didn't want you to leave I was angry and mad and upset you called my dad and than got involved in me phasing I couldn't take you there at that moment I wanted you to leave me alone for that time not to pack your shit and leave I never wanted that" she yelled

"I have always wanted you, its always been you since day one addyson never anyone else you have been my whole life since I first laid eyes on you" I said

"I know Wyatt I know" she said walking over to me and hugging me. Addyson was everything to me she meant the whole world I missed the feeling of her touch

"I love you addyson" I said

"I love you too Wyatt" hearing those words made me the happiest guy ever

"well guys I hate to break up you happy moment but we have to go bring some babies into the world" Jake cut in

Bellpov

After tonight when my daughter gives birth to her children we are leaving for Canada we wont be able to just get up and go see them whenever we want anymore. I is going to be very hard but Renesmee has her own life now, her own family, and her own kids. This was one of the hardest things I will do in my life time probably harder than giving birth to ness.

"they're hear" Alice said opening the door.

"its time sweetheart" Edward said. Time, time goes by to fast it feels like just yesterday I was going into this office giving birth to Renesmee and now Renesmee was giving birth to her second and third child.

"coming Edward" I said getting up to head out the door.

"hi mom" ness said, Jake was helping her around with her big old pregnant belly

"hi ness" I said leaning in to give her a hug "hi Jake" I said hugging him also

"well are you ready Renesmee?" Carlisle asked

"sure am" she said

"well Bella Jake why don't you bring her upstairs" it was time to meet my new grandchildren. We got her up on the table and Carlisle pushed the morphine through her. As soon as he could he cut her open,

"we have a baby boy" he announced "grayson William" Jacob said

"and here is a baby boy" Carlisle announced again

"you were right babe we have a Grayson William and a Mason Jacob" Jake said leaning down to kiss ness. I helped Carlisle clean off the babys Grayson was tan like Jacob but had Renesmee's facial features and jet black hair. Than there was mason he was Jacob with light brown hair and Renesmee color. He was paleish but had a little color to him a tad bit darker than Renesmee but not by much.

"Grayson William Black, 7lbs 3oz. 19 ½ inches long" I said handing him to Jake

"Mason Jacob Black, 6lbs 7oz. 18 ¾ inches long." I said handing him to ness, she was still laying in the bed, but Carlisle had her stitched up already and thought she would heal quickly.

"they are beautiful ness"Edward said hugging ness

"thanks dad they look so much like Jake" she said

"I beg to differ ness Grayson looks just like you with a tan and different hair. And mason has your skin tone and somewhat the same hair as you" Edward said

"can you hear them dad?" ness asked

"I can hear Grayson he likes being held by you Jake but I cant hear mason at all" Edward said

"do you think he is a shield like Bella?" Jake asked

"I'm not sure Jake the only way we will know is it we wait to find out or call the Denali's" Edward told him

"we will just find out in the long run dad" ness said

This was it I had my perfect family, my daughter had 3 wonderful biological children and one adopted. My adopted daughter has her two. Right now everything was perfect and I was going to remember this moment for the rest of our lives. Which in this case its forever


End file.
